Achilles, Heel!
by Diaj23
Summary: Kikyo, the beautiful queen of Edo, has long been at the mercy of her husband and King, Naraku. Prince Inuyasha destroys an alliance years in the making to set her free, and sets in motion events that may very well be the undoing of his father's Kingdom in the West. Sess/Kag Inu/Kik
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose discreetly against the smell of ale and lust. Raucous laughter irritated his ears, and beside him, King Naraku raised an overfull glass of wine.

"To peace!" the spider proclaimed silkily as the gathered revelers cheered. "Tonight our honoured guest, Prince Inuyasha of the Western Isle, joins us to celebrate our new pact with the Inu no Tashio!"

Wild rejoicing filled the room as lords and generals of various station stomped their feet and hollered, and in spite of himself, Inuyasha smiled. The path to peace had been a long and slippery one. How long had his father worked tirelessly for this? Naraku had ever been treacherous and grasping, but at last the balance of power hinted at the possibility of a lengthy respect.

Inuyasha sat back as Miroku leaned past him, sharing a joke with the spider hanyou that made him tip back his head and laugh. The monk had been his closest friend and his father's most trusted ambassador for over a decade, and his skill at setting enemies at ease was surpassed only by his skill with women. Smirking, Inuyasha recalled that Miroku had charmed very many women since they had arrived to Edo.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naraku turn a draw his finger through a silky lock of black hair. The woman at his side closed her eyes in submission to the caress, and Inuyasha's smirk twisted abruptly into an ugly frown. Recalling himself quickly, he looked away into the crowd and schooled his face to blankness. Kikyo of Edo was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and the resigned apathy on her face twisted in his gut like a knife.

How he loathed the man he was breaking bread with. Loathed his every breath, and loathed even more the sight of his filthy hands on such a pure and faultless girl.

Inuyasha had never been in love, but he knew as sure as the setting sun that he would die for her if she only asked it.

But Kikyo would never ask it, never dream to ask it. His dreams were twisted and desperate. In them she begged him to take her away to some safe place. In them she loved him as much as he loved her.

Sometimes, their eyes met and his breath froze in his lungs. Sometimes, he knew she did love him, as surely as the sun would rise.

But it was madness. Madness as sure as the insanity that lurked in his demon blood, sealed only by tetsusaiga's power. What would his father say? What would he tell his King, after so many years of working for this peace?

Golden eyes dull with resignation saw none of the merriment before him. Fate burned the air to ash in his mouth.

The party went on well into the early hours of the morning, but it was scarce midnight when his eyes followed Kikyo as she slipped back through a doorway that led through the servants quarters. How skilled she was, his heart ached, to be so talented at moving unseen and unheard.

Clawed fingers clenched into the arms of his chair, and Inuyasha forbade himself to follow. Only tonight. Just this one night left in Edo, and he would spare himself and his father the dishonour that called his name.

He closed his eyes, and it was a mistake. Her face filled his vision, the dark pools of her entrancing eyes sinking into his soul and clenching around his heart like a vise.

He opened his eyes, scouring the room. Naraku, filth that he was, had two arms full of serving girls, nevermind that his wife was a vision of loveliness. Miroku was occupied telling ribald stories to a few drunken officers.

With a flash of silver hair, the hanyou prince disappeared into the darkness that had swallowed Kikyo whole.

The shoji screen door slid open quietly, and Kikyo turned, heart beating wildly until her gaze landed on the western prince. Treacherously, her breath slowed to a halt, and Kikyo simply stared into those smoldering eyes that had burned into her these past three days. The door closed behind him, and she forced the air out of her lungs even as her hands trembled.

"You shouldn't be here," she heard herself say.

She may as well not have said anything at all, for she was sure the breathless waver in her voice gave away every desperately hidden weakness for him.

Gleaming orbs of gold held her captive, but Inuyasha neither retreated or stepped forward. She knew, in her heart, he was as helpless against this as she was. Turning her face away, Kikyo closed her eyes as tears slipped unbidden past her defences.

"Please," she begged, though she knew not for what, and she heard him hiss as if in pain at the word. In a breath, she felt his heat near to her. Not touching, but tangible and reckless. Something desperate and wild and holy that she could never taste.

"Kikyo," he breathed roughly, his voice raw, and her eyes snapped open.

"Inuyasha," she pled back, cheeks wet. "This… this cannot be."

The pain in his eyes reflected her own, and Kikyo saw that he already knew. And yet still, he was here. Was such knowledge enough to stall this tragedy between them?

Slowly, he raised a clawed hand to her cheek, and she shuddered at the gentle caress as his thumb smoothed over tear tracks.

"You do not deserve this," he whispered softly. "Naraku is the lowest worm, compared to you, Kikyo."

"I am no one," Kikyo answered. "A temple girl that was sold to a King for being beautiful. Go back to your Kingdom, Inuyasha."

His glowing eyes flashed in harsh rejection of her words. "It would destroy me to leave you here. Like leaving my heart behind."

His words choked her, for did she not feel the same? As if her heart would sail away on a ship tomorrow? "I am not worth the price you would have to pay. And I am bound to Naraku with far more than a ring. You _must_ go."

His brow furrowed, and his fingers quested downwards, lingering at her collar in a silent question. "You can't mean… that's impossible Kikyo. You don't… you don't love him."

"All the same," she whispered, turning away. "I am bound."

"Let me see," Inuyasha demanded, his fingers gripping her shoulder. "Show me!"

She offered no resistance as he pulled her collar to the side, exposing skin and the truth. The breath he sucked in was horrified.

"You see?" She murmured dully. "I cannot leave this place. You cannot save me. No one can."

The mark that crept insidiously beneath her fair skin was ugly. Black and writhing, it reminded Inuyasha of nothing so much as ink twisting in clear water, and as his fingers brushed it it stung him like the bite of a poisonous snake.

White faced, he stared at the repugnant mating mark of the arachnid, and knew this was no bond of affection and equality, such as the one his father shared with his mother, Izayoi.

Never in his life had Inuyasha wanted to tear another's heart out so badly.

"No." He spat out. "No!"

Trembling under his hand, Kikyo pulled her collar back up, reshielding herself in modestly.

"We cannot circumvent fate," Kikyo told him. Told herself. "What is cannot be undone."

Fate. Inuyasha stared down at her woodenly, the weight of his family's talisman heavy against his chest. Had Kagome known, Inuyasha wondered, as she had given him the gleaming jewel in those last moments at the docks?

Clawed fingers shook as he slipped his hand into his haori, drawing forth the gleaming gem on it's chain.

"You do not deserve this fate," he said, as if in a dream. "I can prove it to you."

"W-what is that?" Kikyo breathed, eyes drinking in the otherworldly beauty of the jewel as Inuyasha stepped close, drawing the necklace over his head.

"The Shikon no tama, a blessing from the gods to my family."

"It's wonderful," she whispered, entranced by it's glow. "What are you-?"

"The Shikon possesses a quality of purity," Inuyasha admitted lowly, eyes soft. "Only those pure of heart can wear it indefinitely. You see - it's darkened, being around my neck. It was given to me temporarily, for protection."

Kikyo froze as he lifted the jewel over her head, slipping the necklace around her throat. "Wait-!"

The jewel flared to life, glowing so brightly it almost blinded her, and Kikyo gasped softly in awe. A moment later she hissed as the skin under her collarbone bubbled and shifted painfully. Yanking her sleeve down, she watched in shock as Naraku's hold on her was cleansed away. Her eyes darted back to meet Inuyasha's in shock as the ebb and flow of comforting holy power enfolded her. His eyes steady on hers, Inuyasha sank to one knee.

"Kikyo, queen of Edo," he whispered. "You were never meant to live and die in a place like this. Choose _me. _I will protect you until the day you die, and follow you evermore, even into hell."

"Inuyasha," she wept, flinging her arms around his neck as he crushed her to him. His mouth sought hers and her surrender was as sweet as her guilt was bitter. Surely the gods would curse her for her selfishness. Surely her love for this prince would be her undoing, as she would be his.

Kikyo knew as her Kimono slipped to the floor in a puddle of silks - as his fangs sank into the flesh of her throat and the pattern of pink cherry blossoms spread over her skin - there was no going back for either of them.

_The Western Isle_

Shallow waves crested quietly over her ankles, moonlight shining brightly on the quiet sea. This quiet, Kagome knew, was deceptive. It belied a stirring on the wind that chilled her in her bones. Shivering, she pulled her shawl over her shoulders.

She didn't know how long she stood there, only that as she did so, disquiet grew in her heart. But the cold twinkling of the stars fixed her in place, and somehow, she knew there was some sign she was waiting for. Some definitive measure that would spell the god's will onto that brilliant sky.

At last, the pulse of her heart grew taught, and she closed her eyes. _Oh. _

Faltering, fading; she stood there until the waning connection that tied her to Inuyasha flickered and died. Drawing a deep breath, Kagome let one single tear fall for the future that was beyond her now.

_Inuyasha. I'm so sorry._

Under the light of the moon, Kagome stripped herself bare of her Kimono, reaching for the white and red that bound her to the service of the gods.

Taking up her sacred bow, she drew back the arrow and let it fly, blazing pink in a vow of fealty that all the stars in heaven witnessed.

As the last flicker of brilliant light died, the bow fell from her trembling hands.

Kagome sat down on the damp sand and cried until the sun broke the horizon.

Ackkkkk first chapter of first story I've published in a while. Let me know what you think I love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

_~Edo~_

"Where is she?" Naraku hissed dangerously at the trembling handmaid on her knees at his feet.

Shaking, she shook her head, not daring to speak even to tell him that she didn't know. Furious, he hauled her up by her hair, so angry he couldn't even revel in her shrill cry of pain.

"I will not ask you again, you insipid bitch! Where is she!"

"Lord Naraku!" One of his many soldiers called from the door. "My apologies, but we have news of the queen!"

Naraku whirled, throwing the girl brutally onto the floor. "Out with it, wretch!"

The human man flinched, but spoke on. "The crane youkai Benjiro, he saw her leave this morning."

"Leave?" Naraku hissed. "What could you possibly mean, leave?"

"With the Western Prince...Inuyasha."

"Inu…yasha?" Naraku echoed lowly in disbelief. "Inuyasha?" His voice rose. "You mean to tell me that the wretched mongrel of Toga's that passes for a prince absconded with _my_ wife, and managed to escape _my _city undetected?"

_Not undetected._

"I want that crane flogged and executed. Have him at supper tonight," Naraku hissed. "And as for that traitorous dog, I'll have him on his knees, and he can watch me fuck the bitch he stole from me before he dies."

"Majesty," the soldier stammered. "The treaty with the west-?"

A smile twisted across Naraku's snow white face and he laughed. "More fool I, growing complacent and forgetting nothing is won unless it is taken. I will raze the west to the ground."

He swept past the bowing, simpering fools, the cacaughany of his laughter echoing harshly throughout the halls.

~_The Izaiyoi, at Sea~_

Miroku enjoyed sailing. A faint breeze ruffled through his uncharacteristically free hair, the sun warming the dark fabric of his robes.

The easy laughter of the men as they tended to the ship kept his heart light, and Miroku was proud at the accomplishment they had fulfilled at the bequest of their lord and King, Inu no Tashio. Peace had been a long time coming, and at last Edo and the West could traverse their mutual lands without fear.

Inuyasha, his oldest friend and his prince, came and stood beside him, hands braced upon the hull as he stared out into the ocean. Studying his face discreetly, Miroku felt himself disconcerted. Inuyasha's face was most often unusually open and unguarded, a fault that his tutors had tried and failed to correct for years.

At the moment, Inuyasha's countenance could only be described as...grim. A worrisome thing, when by all accounts, the prince should have been as lighthearted as Miroku himself was.

Placing a hand companionably on his friend's shoulder, Miroku grinned disarmingly at Inuyasha's wary glance.

"We have been friends for too long, Inuyasha. What's troubling you?"

The hanyou's mouth twisted in discomfort, lips thinning as he pressed them together. Glaring out into the ocean, Inuyasha finally sighed.

"Miroku I've... done something."

Raising his eyebrows, Miroku waited for him to continue. Inuyasha had always been brash, rushing headlong into decisions that somehow always worked out for the best. But he rarely expressed guilt, or worry over his choices.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can't be as bad as all that," Miroku soothed. "You never do anything for the wrong reasons."

"You might not think so," Inuyasha admitted darkly, still refusing to meet his gaze. "But even if it was the only choice…you might not forgive me. Father might not forgive me. And Kagome..."

Heart sinking, Miroku grasped Inuyasha by the shoulders and turned him, making him face him. "Inuyasha, enough games. What are you hiding?"

"...Come with me," Inuyasha said finally, turning and walking away.

Miroku followed as Inuyasha led him into the large cabin that was the Izaiyoi's most luxurious feature, and then even further to the single private captain's room that was the prince's prerogative. Key in the lock, Inuyasha shot Miroku a resigned look of warning. Then the lock clicked open, and Inuyasha stepped inside.

Miroku ducked slightly as he entered, avoiding the low doorway and blinking as his eyes adjusted to the dim light.

On Inuyasha's narrow cot, a figure stirred and sat up. Hair like obsidian spilled out from beneath hood and cloak, and Miroku's eyes widened as dark luminous pools peered out at him, filled with fear as Inuyasha crossed over to her and took her hand reassuringly. Tenderly, he swept the hood back from her ivory face and Miroku choked low in his throat.

Face guarded, Inuyasha met Miroku's eyes with steel in his own, shielding Kikyo with his body.

At last, Miroku found his voice.

"Inuyasha," he whispered, horrified. Disbelieving. "What have you done? What have you _done_?"

"I couldn't leave her," Inuyasha pled, his face twisting in raw remorse. "She...she's my mate. I had no choice. I couldn't leave her to Naraku."

"This will mean war," Miroku swore furiously. "Inuyasha, this will destroy everything your father worked for! Are you mad?"

"I know."

The leaden weight of his voice - the weary finality - drew Miroku up short.

Exhaling harshly, Miroku dragged his fingers through loose hair, retying the low ponytail at the base of his neck. After several long moments of thought, he finally found the words to say.

"Your father will forgive you," Miroku said quietly. "Only heaven knows the blood he would spill to keep Izayoi safe. He will understand."

"...And you?" Inuyasha asked quietly. "Will you forgive me, brother?"

At the moment, Miroku wasn't sure.

_~The Western Isle~_

Kagome smiled warmly at each passing denizen of the Western city that bowed in acknowledgement of her new station.

"Holy one," they murmured, eyes low as lips pressed to her hands in blessing and supplication. Children smiled shyly as their eyes trailed curiously over the red and white of her robes, and Kagome knew what they saw when they looked at her.

Adventure. Power. _Magic_.

Hadn't she once felt such things, before her heart had been divided, torn between two loyalties too powerful to deny?

But now, paths once uncertain lay clear and true. The burden of her heart had passed to another. The only road left for Kagome now was faith, and even as her heart ached with its bittersweetness, she found joy in the surety of it.

For the first time since she had dug the bloody Shikon from between her ribs, Kagome's heart was strangely light.

As she wound through the city, letting the news of her ascension spread like fire, she felt the people's relief and joy rise and fall like the waves that had crashed upon her feet. They had been too long uncertain.

It was no secret that Kagome's gifts had long marked her for priesthood. Only the weight of the Inu Tashio's heavy disapproval had prevented the holy orders from taking the choice from her as they often did, stealing boys and girls with potential from families as soon as the spark showed.

The high priests disapproval at her wayward ways had only grown when the pain of the Shikon's possession had driven her near mad until she clawed it out of her own body, but then it had been tempered with fear.

_Touched by the gods._ They had whispered in the shadows. _Blessed. _

Her family's connection to the crown and her fragile understanding with Inuyasha had provoked their judgement. _A blessing from the gods,_ they had decided. _Bestowed upon the royal family. _

Kagome had let their pronouncement stand, but only she knew the true nature of the jewel that was as much a part of her as her soul.

The blessing had been hers, and its purpose was to serve the purest wish in her heart.

As she made her way into the palace, stone paths gave way to marble and limestone gleaming in the morning sun. Servants she had known since infancy beamed and bowed, offering their congratulations and well wishes, and occasionally their hugs. Kagome didn't mind, she had always been overtly familiar with the staff, in spite of her mother's chagrin.

Reaching finally her true destination, Kagome knocked softly on the door to the Inu no Taisho's private study.

When she entered he smiled in welcome, faltering only when he noted the white and red cloth that denoted her station, and her choice.

Eyes growing heavy, he sat. "Is this your decision then, Kagome?'"

She returned his smile sadly. "This is the choice that Inuyasha and I made...together."

Bushy eyebrows raised in surprise, for Kagome had shown no signs of sadness or resignation when his son had first set sail weeks ago.

"He has written?" Toga theorized.

Kagome only smiled, and he softened.

"Come here, child," he beckoned, enfolding her in his arms comfortingly as her fingers twisted in his white silks.

"Will you be happy, Kagome?" He queried softly, and she nodded, faced buried in his chest.

"I don't know who he's bringing home, Inu papa, but please don't think badly of him."

_So that was the way of it._

"Oh, my sweet Kagome," he sighed. "You know you will always be my daughter in my heart."

She nodded and stepped back, and he let her go.

"I made my vows last night," Kagome said softly. "It's time for me to go to the temple. You'll see me again soon."

Toga nodded, and in an expression of reverent gallantry, took her hand and bowed over it.

"There are none who shine more brightly than you, Kagome."

For a moment her eyes shone with what looked like tears, but her vibrant smile chased those shadows away.

"Goodbye, Inu-papa."

~_The Izaiyoi, at Sea~_

The single porthole that lit his cabin spilled moonlight into a distant corner of the room. In the dark, Inuyasha combed gentle claws through the silky black hair of his sleeping mate.

She had wept after Miroku left. Wept all through the morning, and the afternoon. Wept as he held her. Wept as they made love.

There would be war, and though the fault was his, Inuyasha knew what she felt. Kikyo had been a priestess once. She had been born to save lives, not be the cause of bloodshed. Even so, Inuyasha knew she would have chosen him anyway.

The jewel gleamed iridescently between her breasts, proof of the purity that defined her soul. Only in Kagome's hands had the jewel ever shone so brightly.

Once again, he wondered. Had Kagome known the choice that lay ahead when she had draped the Shikon around his neck, tucking it safely into his Haori? Had she kissed his cheek goodbye, even knowing he set sail to betray her?

Without the jewel, he could never have set Kikyo free. Was it fate that led to her laying here, safe in his arms until the war drums came?

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha surrendered to the lull of the ships movements, yet even as sleep came one final thought haunted his waking heart.

_Kagome...I'm so sorry._


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for the reviews so far! To answer some questions, yes it is intentional at the end of chapter one that the viewpoint switches from Kikyo to Kagome. I said her name several times, so I'm not sure why it was confusing but there it is.

This is a Inu\Kik Sess/Kag story. For those who haven't cottoned on yet, this is a reinterpretation of the story of troy.

~End Author note~

In the city of Edo, there was no mistaking the call to war.

Drums pounding a steady beat sang from sunup to sundown, drowning the thoughts of her citizens until only one remained. Sleep was scarce, tempers rose, and men flowed to sign into ranks just to sooth the rage the constant noise instilled.

Naraku sat at the head table of his war room as his generals squabled, smirking at the magical chaos only he was truly immune too.

"The West's defenses are stronger than any of the other city states that we've conquered before," Kagura, the wind witch opined, fingers pressed to her brow. "Our only advantage is that they can't retreat inland easily, if we manage to capture the blockades on each side of the straight."

"Capture? Don't be ridiculous! Why waste resources when we could simply focus our resources on troops that can bypass them? Many of the youkai at his Majesty's command can fly, including yourself!" Bankotsu, leader of the Seven Swordsmen retorted.

"Many is not all, and what would you have the flying youkai do? Cart around those without wings, becoming less mobile targets for the youkai at the Inu no Tashio's command? And what about the human's we need to combat those with holy power? A single priestess could take out near a hundred flying demons, and the humans they carry would plummet to their deaths!" Kagura was always the most vocal and acidic of his warlords, but Naraku couldn't deny that he enjoyed watching her shred idiots to ribbons.

"But there is a redeeming idea in all that nonsense," Tsubaki, the dark miko, interjected. "Partner our own holy citizens with the mightiest of the flying youkai, those who can withstand the sting of holy power! How fearsome it would be have such powers rain down from the sky!"

"_If_ we could find enough demons of sufficient strength, the idea has some merit," Kagura agreed reluctantly, "but it still exposes those few valuable soldiers to attack. A full squad of youkai acting as guard to such a unit would be needed for adequate protection. And that doesn't address how we should approach our initial strategy at all! From which direction should we attack? The element of surprise would give us a better chance at the blockades, but they are far enough from the city that it will give them ample warning to fortify."

"A moot point, would you not say Kagura," Naraku drawled. "Those mongrels will likely be fortifying the moment Inuyasha's ship touches port. The dogs may be brash, but they are not foolish. They knew it meant war when they stole from me."

Kagura hesitated, but nodded slowly.

"Enough of this for now," Naraku waved them off lazily. "Return to your cities and gather your forces, we will set sail in a fortnight."

All those present made their bows and filtered out of the room, but his wind witch lingered.

"Kagura," Naraku acknowledged in amusement, reclining carelessly in his throne.

After a moment of pensive deliberation, she finally huffed.

"I can only imagine that you'll presume to judge my motives...but there is another faction you have failed to consider. I think we would be unwise to discount it."

It did not take much intuition to make the leap that Kagura had.

"Ah, yesss...your unresponsive...beau." Naraku smirked, and Kagura stiffened, closing her eyes briefly in a visible attempt to reign in her temper. "While I applaud your taste in powerful men, my dear, surely you do not think me such a fool to ask for his allegiance."

"Sesshomaru Tashio may not be your ally, but he will not hesitate to take advantage of a situation as opportune as this one. If you don't secure him to our side, do you imagine he will remain impartial?" Kagura argued. "Once he hears of this conflict, he will see what is obvious. Sesshomaru is a ruthless demon, and he will fill the void of power once both sides are suitably weakened. You know I won't discourage you from this war, but it is sure to cost us considerable strength."

Silently, Naraku mused. Kagura was likely correct, however… "What is it you suggest? You know that he will never bow to me, and another dog on that throne will undo the purpose of my efforts."

"The purpose of your campaign is revenge," Kagura said. "But you were content enough without Toga's lands, and besides, who would you set to manage it when we both know you prefer your seat here? Take the exiled prince into battle, gift him a throne. He may never bow to you, but he will, at the very least, ignore you altogether, and your treaty with the west will stand with a more palatable ruler. All the sweeter revenge too, if you use the Inu no Taisho's vengeful son to spill his blood and win your war."

"You sing such a lovely song, Kagura," Naraku taunted. "The poetic irony does sound tempting, however...whatever will I do when you eventually win your prince's heart? The Western Isle and Hokkaido, united? What a worthy foe you two would make, my sweet Kagura."

Aghast, Kagura negates his words with a violent shake of her head. "Never, Naraku!" She cried in horror, stepping forward in supplication. "My loyalty is unending! Without you, my lands would have been lost long ago!"

"Be at ease, pet, I was only teasing," Naraku smiled sweetly. "I know your heart belongs to me." As her expression calmed, he leaned forward. "It will be as you say. Go to your vengeful prince, convince him to meet with me, and if this effort proves fruitful, I may even reward you."

Kagura bowed silently, an obvious attempt to regain her dignity, and left.

Afterwards, Naraku daydreamed idly of his pending revenge, and the expression of shock and betrayal on Toga's face as his eldest son drove a sword through his gut. Of the terror on his treacherous wife's face as Inuyasha was torn apart by Naraku's own hands. _And then_...death was too good for his beautiful Kikyo...she would suffer in his bed for all eternity.


	4. Chapter 4

~_The Western Isle, Palace~_

Toga, the Inu no Tashio and King of Dogs, waited impatiently upon his throne for the procession that marked his son's return from the celebration of peace in Edo. Quiet murmurs and laughter filled the generously sized hall full of people who waited to welcome their prince home. Out of the corner of his eye, Toga noted Kagome slip into the room, making her way to stand discreetly behind him with other select members of the court.

Though his face didn't change, Toga was relieved. He would not wish to see her slink away into the shadows, avoiding this woman who she claimed Inuyasha would return with. He had not had the chance to query her further on the matter these last weeks. Kagome had buried herself in the devotions of her new role.

"Lady Oracle," he heard Myoga the flea demon murmur a low greeting, and frowned.

_That_ was another matter he had not been able to discuss with her. The news had spread like wildfire almost as soon as she had set foot in the temple, but it was no burden he wished for her.

But it had been unlikely that she had heard word from Inuyasha, so distantly across the sea. Had she _Seen_ his son's new love, and given over to fate's design?

Toga had ever held in making his own destiny, but the gods had his respect still. Kagome had beloved part of his family for the entirety of her life, since her dear father's passing decades ago. He had been a powerful priest, and a true friend. Toga would have preferred to have her wed into his own family, as her closeness with his son had always suggested.

Toga sighed internally. Apparently such a happy union was not to be.

Kagome smiled briefly at Myoga's greeting before turning her attention back to the grand entrance of Toga's main reception hall. Though her face was consciously free of trepidation, she nonetheless felt a faint fluttering in her heart and stomach. _I have no idea what's coming._

Ironic, she reflected sardonically, considering her official designation. It was true that she had always _known_ things, but she did dislike the heavy weight of the eyes that now followed her. Many people would consider being in the confidence of the high priests an honour. Kagome found their pushy watchfulness and pointed advice annoying.

Not nearly as annoying as her disappointment in herself in not being as discreet as she thought. It was no wonder they'd been hounding her so relentlessly to take on holy orders. Almost as soon as she'd set foot in that temple they'd sat her down for a series of tests to "test the strength of her precognition"...and she'd passed. Every single one. Internally, Kagome groaned. At the very least it did come with some perks.

Once - just once - one of her many advisors and watchers had diplomatically suggested that it might be proper to distance herself slightly from the royal family in the wake of her holy awakening. The scathing look she had given him had promptly cut off _any _further suggestions of that kind. After all, how could you tell an oracle she didn't know best?

And now she stood once again in Toga's throne room as she had a hundred times before, listening to the victory drums pound an exultant beat as cheers rose ever closer to the palace. Any moment, her best friend and his new lover would walk through that door and Kagome - she would be as she ever had, only remade.

Outside, the cheers rose to a crescendo and the receiving rooms' doors swung open with slow ceremony. Her breath caught at that first gleam of silver hair and eyes.

As ever, Inuyasha's eyes scanned the room, seeking until they found her and their gazes locked. Uncertainty and remorse shone in those eyes, and her chest tightened. _I will not cry._ She lifted her chin, meeting his gaze with neither trepidation or hostility as they communicated wordlessly, and then his eyes were dragged away as his father stepped forward to meet him.

The loss of that connection which she had always felt so keenly was heavy, but Kagome put the feeling aside and focused on the woman at his side.

Looking at her features, Kagome was struck with a sense of familiarity. It was like looking at her own mirror image, if her hair had been parted just so, and her eyes had not been blue, and if her features had been just a bit finer. And around her neck...the Shikon gleamed, so bright and pure that Kagome's breath caught.

So...Kagome considered mutely. Her truest wish come to pass, at the hands of another who could be her twin. It was almost poetically cruel, but her heart already felt lighter, as if a higher purpose had been served.

"Inuyasha," Toga's voice boomed, his pride filling the room. "I am so glad to see you well my son, after your journey, and in such lovely company. What beauty have you brought home to meet me?"

Kagome saw Queen Izayoi cover her mouth discreetly to hide her smile, and could not help but smile in turn. Toga had always had a way of being outrageously charming.

Returning her gaze to the arriving party, Kagome was surprised to see Miroku's piercing gaze fixed upon her. She raised her eyebrow and his expression grew grim as Inuyasha leaned forward, speaking quietly to his father.

Toga, however, was not quiet in his reply.

"Kikyo?" He repeated loudly. "Kikyo of Edo?"

Whispers spread like wildfire, growing quickly into a dull murmur. Inuyasha's ears laid back and the implication of such a revelation struck her just as shock began giving way to panic.

Glancing around quickly, Kagome felt the unease in the room rise. This was about to blow up, and quickly. But what on earth could Toga say? Beautiful and creeping, branches blooming with cherry blossoms spread far past Kikyo's collar, proclaiming her as Inuyasha's mate for all to see.

_Fuck me._

Kagome stepped forward, measured and slow, gaining attention with the deliberate strike of each shoe against tile. Passing Toga, she reached forward and took Kikyo's hand in her own.

Surprise coloured the woman's face, the appealing pink fanning across her cheeks as she submitted to Kagome's inspection. The room fell deathly silent.

Releasing her, Kagome circled the couple slowly, engaging in a deliberate fanfare meant to convey ceremony and weighty thought. This, among others, was one of the things she had learned the past few weeks. How to walk, how to speak. How to command attention and hold it.

Coming to a stop once again in front of Kikyo, Kagome slipped her fingers under the jewel, lifting it between them so all closeby could easily see its shining gleam. Studying it silently under Inuyasha and Kikyo's anxious faces, Kagome smiled.

"So," she said finally, startling many. "The Shikon no Tama has chosen a new bearer. It shines brightly in your grasp, Kikyo of Edo."

Hesitantly, the beautiful woman dipped her head. "Thank you…?"

"Kagome," she supplied, smiling benevolently. She lowered the gem back down, letting it rest against Kikyo's silk Kimono.

Turning to Inuyasha, she reached and took his face in her palms. His shock prevented him from offering any resistance as she brought his face down and kissed him ceremonially on his brow.

Releasing him, she raised her voice. "The gods have brought us the blessing they promised when the jewel was born from my body."

Kikyo's eyes widened as Kagome gently grasped her face too, kissing the top of her head in a pronouncement no one dared challenge.

"May you bring Inuyasha all the joy this world has to offer, Kikyo of the West. Be not afraid, for our port is your safe harbour, as the gods surely intended when they sent Inuyasha to find you."

Clearly shocked and unsure, Kikyo offered a low bow and Inuyasha followed. Kagome felt Toga's hands settle on her shoulder, and his quick squeeze conveyed thanks. Stepping back, she let him take over, fading into the shadows. Before she was enveloped in the crowd spilling forward around her, Inuyasha's eyes found hers one final time and she smiled. She blinked, and he was out of sight, surrounded now by those offering well wishes and congratulations.

Once in the narrow corridor outside, she leaned back against the way, her breath coming short in her chest. _Oh Inuyasha. _All the things she knew, and she had not seen this? _You'd think a pending war would filter through a little higher on the priority list._

One thing was certain. The days ahead would not be easy for any of them.

Steeling herself, Kagome pushed off from the wall and began to move resolutely down the hallway.

She had a lot of fucking seeing to do.

~_The coast of Ida, Southern Peninsula~_

"You're hopeless, Kagura," she muttered to herself as she fought her way through the forest trail that was somehow always overgrown, even though it was the only way into or out of the Western Princes' domain. "Out of your pretty little mind."

The branches that snagged helpfully into her Kimono seemed to laughingly agree, and she wondered bitterly if they were charmed to inconvenience anyone who wasn't a welcome guest.

_That _thought rankled more than she would ever admit, so she shoved it down, maintaining the cool expression she excelled at.

Trudging along, she unbound her hair. If she was going to look like a mess when she got there, _he_ could bloody well deal with her looking like it wasn't a forest that had torn up her clothes.

Not ten minutes later, she put her hair back up, knowing with a sigh that it would make no difference to him anyway, and only her feminine vanity would take a hit, not his composure.

She _would _have flown in, but he always took exception to her trying to announce her presence without the required amount of warning. Last time, a thick buffet of his youkai had sent her and her feather tumbling into the sea.

Miserably, she wondered what she saw in such a difficult man anyway.

As she drew closer, the clang of metal on metal rang, and her eyebrows drew up in some interest. Training today, was he? Perhaps he would be in a good mood.

Trodden forest mulch gave way to meandering stone, and finally smooth rock as she rounded the tall outcroppings that circled his preferred grounds. Quietly, Kagura settled against a boulder to watch and wait, not bothering to announce herself.

He was moving slowly, much below his capacity, and a closer look revealed why. His opponent was human.

Clad in black and pale green armour, the man was of a height with the pale youkai lord, which in itself was impressive. It was not his only good quality, Kagura assessed. Sesshomaru had slowed his speed, but his skill was much the same as always, by her judgement. The human man was _good._

The style of his garment caught her eye, and she straightened. He was also a demon slayer. What in the world was such a man doing here, sparring in such a friendly, albeit serious manner?

With great interest, Kagura watched the progressive demonstration of skill. Sesshomaru was putting the human through his paces. Was it truly sparing as she had thought, or was it the more measured assessment of teacher to student? Keen ruby eyes followed each twist of the other man's limbs. He certainly _moved _like Sesshomaru, and not just in the way of a few months knowledge. Such mimicry was the work of years, if not decades.

It was certainly interesting if true. Wasn't the prevalent rumour that Sesshomaru despised humans? He certainly held no love for his human stepmother and hanyou brother. Kagura had never herself witnessed anything to contradict popular opinion.

Abruptly, Sesshomaru shifted gears, and Kagura straightened as the flurry of his attacks increased in speed. Her supposition was confirmed when the previous series of moves repeated, and his opponent matched each blow strike for strike. On and on it went, the daiyoukai increasing each set in speed and in force. She watched in amazement as the demon slayer parried and struck with equal speed and vigour, until at last he seemed to reach the limit of exertion.

A particular blow from Sesshomaru drew a wince and grunt, and the next parry was missed. Only Sesshomaru's perfect reflexes in withdrawal of the strike saved the man from impalation.

Reaching behind his head, the black mask that protected his face was undone, and he groaned lightly.

"Well done, Kohaku," Sesshomaru offered shortly, voice as cool and mellow as it ever was.

Kohaku bowed low at the waist, sheathing his sword. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

"Go," he replied shortly, but not with any force, and Kagura stood, walking closer in the wake of 'Kohaku's' departure.

"Kagura," he acknowledged shortly as he walked to the flat stone where his discarded outer haori rested.

"Training humans now, Sesshomaru?" She queried, eyebrow arched as he shrugged into the garment.

His eyes slid over her in that piercingly dismissive way of his. "Kohaku is my retainer."

And thus, she surmised, exempt from normal human rules.

Nevertheless, she couldn't resist getting one good dig in. "Taking human retainers now, Sesshomaru?" She rejoined flippantly.

He snorted, lightly, and her heart fluttered traitorously.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru replied cuttingly, and the flutters abruptly disappeared.

"You haven't heard?" She asked, inspecting her fingernails.

Stone faced, he stared at her. Meeting his gaze with equal blankness, she held for several long moments before her lips gave over, twitching upwards faintly. _I lose this round._

"Edo and the West are going to war," she told him, and not a flicker of surprise passed over his eyes. _He did already know, the fucking bastard._

"What is it you propose?" He asked cooly, eyes sliding with a gleam over the tears in her clothes.

"Oh," Kagura said offhandedly. "I'm feeling rather ambitious these days. Let's wait until both sides tire themselves out, and we can crush them both between us."

The surprise she was looking for made an appearance, and to her amazement a whisper of a smile curled his lips. It almost even made it into his eyes.

"Your help for my hand in marriage?" he replied dryly. "You grow more cunning by the day, Kagura."

She snorted, flipping her fan open to hide her smile. "Naraku sent me."

"Unlikely," he countered.

"Naraku sent me, after I convinced him to," Kagura corrected agreeably. "I would rather know what you are upto than wonder when you were going to throw a wrench in all our lovely plans."

"Hn."

"So you _are _planning something."

He sent her a flat look and began to run through his katas, clearly intending she should know this conversation was beneath him.

Fanning herself slowly, Kagura walked casually over to the cliff face that stared out into the sparkling sea. "Naruka doesn't care overmuch for the land, it's the slight against him that drives him to revenge. Inuyasha -" the air grew immediately more oppressive - "must be made to pay. He is prepared to cede the territory to you in exchange for your cooperation in victory."

He didn't reply immediately, but she hadn't expected him to. Like his father and brother, Sesshomaru disdained the hanyou that was her lord and King. She watched the waves patiently as the sun dipped lower and lower.

At last, Sesshomaru hissed in annoyance, sheathing his sword abruptly. He came to stand beside her on the cliff, arms crossed in vexation.

"Even breathing that spider's air gives me a headache," he growled lowly. "It would be far more satisfying to take victory myself."

"But, more costly," Kagura offered lowly in rebuttal. "Will that human retainer of yours be following you into battle?"

He frowned, silent as his eyes pierced the horizon.

"Meet with him," Kagura encouraged. "If you don't like the deal, do what you want, like you always do. What will it hurt?"

The look he shot her clearly said his _pride_ would hurt, but Kagura shrugged, looking away.

"I do not know why you remain loyal to that insect," Sesshomaru said lowly, addressing his comment to the sea below.

"You know I owe him my life," Kagura muttered back. "That counts for something, don't you think?

"And should he find himself _my _enemy?" Sesshomaru growled, and her throat tightened, because it was the closest he had ever come to asking her allegiance.

"I would really rather," she answered, the faintest quaver in her voice, "that he didn't."

No answer came, so Kagura plucked her feather from her hair. His hair gleamed in the rippling wind as she took to the sky, but Kagura forced her eyes forward and up as she left him far behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Safely ensconced in Inuyasha's rooms after all the uproar had died down, Kikyo fumbled at the obi at her waist with trembling fingers.

Her Inuyasha, restless and worried, had only briefly kissed her goodbye before having her escorted here. He had disappeared into the Western King's private council chambers with a gaggle of other advisors that now sought to plan for the unexpected war that was sure to follow. Kikyo sat on the edge of the bed, burying her face in her hands.

It was well enough that she had cried herself out on the boat, because it would serve nothing now. What was she doing here? What had she done?

Kikyo's thoughts turned to the strange girl with her face, the one that had halted the widespread panic her mere presence had almost induced. And then… Kikyo took the Shikon in her hand, staring deeply into its gleaming depths.

This jewel Inuyasha had given her, the one that had set her free from Naraku, had come from that Kagome's body?

Kagome, who had called her a god promised blessing.

Kikyo felt a tightness in her chest, for surely the entirety of this course of fate could be nothing but a curse. A curse brought on by her selfishness. Was this gem, gleaming so prettily on it's chain, the blessing Kagome thought? Or was it merely a harbinger of the doom sure to come?

Inuyasha had told her that only those pure of heart could hold it, but Kikyo did not feel pure. Once, she had been a girl full of love and light, serving happily at the temple with her younger sister, Kaede. But that past was far away and long ago, and though she knew with her whole heart that she loved Inuyasha more than life itself, she was just a woman now. Tired and sad, and just a faint glimmer of the person she had once been.

And yet, Kagome's eyes had been strangely sad even as they burned with life and fire. She had held it too, and the jewel had not so much as dimmed in her grasp.

Was purity truly the kinship they shared, that let them hold the Shikon with equality?

Her thoughts held her long into the evening, and when Inuyasha finally returned, eyes weary, she was startled to realise the room had grown dim.

He crossed over to her, shedding clothes with hands that seemed clumsy and heavy, and sank into the mattress, pulling her into his arms and tucking her head under his chin.

He was quiet as he held her, stroking her hair as they laid against each other.

Did he regret it, she wondered? Regret the burning fire between them that had led them here?

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked softly, face pressed into his side.

"Mm?"

"Who...who was that girl? Kagome?"

He opened his eyes, staring quietly into the darkness above. Even so, he pulled her closer, hand trailing from her hair to settle at her waist.

"Kagome… we've been friends for a long time...and once, I guess we both thought it might be more, one day."

"You… you loved her?"

"I...I thought I did. But I knew I was wrong when I met you. And… when she gave me the jewel, before I came to Edo...I guess she knew it, too."

Kikyo pressed closer, her eyes stinging as she turned further into his chest.

Inuyasha turned towards her, legs winding through hers. Fingers combing her hair back, he pressed his lips to her cheek. After a while, his hand trailed down, touching the jewel, and she lifted her eyes to his in silent question.

"Kagome was always pretty close mouthed about the jewel, but once she told me that it's power was fueled by a wish," he said absently. "I guess I was just wondering if it would ask you to make a new one, since it's yours now."

"You sound as if it can speak," she replied softly.

"Well, not really. But sometimes, when I was wearing it, it felt like it had a voice. Comforting, I guess."

She had, she realised, felt the warm and gentle pulse change tune with her moods, soothing her with quiet murmurs.

"Maybe it only needs one wish," Inuyasha murmured lowly as his eyes drifted closed, his nose nuzzling into her hair.

Maybe, Kikyo thought, even as it hung about her neck, the jewel would only ever truly belong to Kagome.

~_The Coast of Ida, Southern Peninsula~_

"Is it true, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Sango, the only other survivor of her decimated village, and Kohaku's elder sister. She fell in beside him as he walked the mountain path, sunlight filtering warmly through the southern trees.

"It is so," he answered tersely, arms crossed in his sleeves. From a distance, any unfamiliar with him would think him relaxed, but Sango hesitated.

"What will you do… my lord?"

Sesshomaru stopped and she halted, her scent rife with nerves. "You wish to fight."

She lowered her eyes. "You know that Inuyasha was responsible for the destruction of my clan." Her village had once bordered the small portion of continent Toga controlled, and it was widely known that he had been responsible for the border skirmish that had brought ruin to Sango's way of life. "And Kohaku…"

"I have made no decisions." Sesshomaru replied. "If you find dissatisfaction with my final word, your loyalty will not be questioned. Vengeance is personal matter."

Relief coloured her face, and she bowed low at the waist. "I would prefer...to fight at your side, Lord Sesshomaru. If not for your mercy, my brother would be dead, and nothing would give me more pride than to help you accomplish your ambitions."

He said nothing as he resumed walking, leaving her behind.

The air at the summit of Mount Ida was cool and refreshing, and most importantly, free from any scents save the sharp wind and ocean. Breathing deeply, Sesshomaru drew the blade that had been his only inheritance.

Cold eyes gleamed in the reflection cast in the cruelly mocking steel, and he tasted blood as his gritted fangs pierced tongue.

Tenseiga, the blade that would not cut.

Once, when he had been the crown prince of the Western Kingdom, his father had possessed three swords. Tessaiga, the sword to fell 100 souls; Tenseiga, the sword to revive them; and So'unga, the sword to command the dead from hell.

Once, when he had imagined his fate, stretched out for the millenia ahead, he had thought to follow in his father's footsteps. The blades of earth, heaven, and hell would all answer his call, and he would rule in the west as his ancestors had before him.

Once, his father had broken the traditions of thousands of years, taking a second wife and siring a hanyou son, and the inheritance that _should_ have been his had been divided. If there had ever been a place in his heart that might have been willing to share glory with his half brother, it had died the day Toga had chosen to bequeath him Tenseiga - and Tenseiga only.

That the halfbreed would inherit the Tessaiga, and he, Toga's firstborn, should receive only the blade useless as a weapon - it had been an insult too grievous to let stand.

Sesshomaru glared at the shining blade in his hand, insulted still by the deceptiveness of the fine edge that promised blood. That Toga too had chosen to let his son walk away from his throne, instead of altering his decision - it was a betrayal Sesshomaru would never forgive.

He would never again call the Western King his father, but one day, the throne of the west would be his. The Inu no Taisho would be defeated at his claws, and his cursed half brother would find no place remained for him, if he survived the taking.

It did, Sesshomaru reflected, grow ever more unlikely he would do so. Inuyasha seemed to gather enemies wherever he went. It had been 7 human years since the village of Sango's birth had been destroyed - Kohaku had been but a boy then. And now, the foolish whelp had stolen the mate of another, and a King at that, though Sesshomaru was loath to bequeath the grasping spider the title.

No, Inuyasha was not likely to survive the coming conflict, however… Sesshomaru was still wary of considering Naraku's proposal.

It was not necessarily weak to seek allies, and dishonour was not in question. Toga had long ago forfeited his loyalties, and it _would _be a poetic to use Inuyasha's folly to win back his crown.

Only his personal distaste and distrust for the arachnid truly stalled him, Sesshomaru knew. The temptation was enthralling, and his blood rose at the very thought of the look upon Toga's face at his moment of return.

There was little harm enough, he admitted to himself, to hear the spider out as Kagura had suggested.

She made no secret of her desires, and though he gave them little thought, she had his respect for the dignity she exercised. Though she was foolishly beholden to the Naraku, he too would regret finding her his enemy on the field of battle.

Mind made, light gathered around him and he took flight.

~Author Note~

As a new author, reviews sustain me. Please be kind and feed me 3


	6. Chapter 6

Miroku had waited, patient as only a lifelong friend could be, but it had been days, and Kagome had failed to seek him out.

Perhaps, on some level, he had expected it. One could not lose what Kagome had and wish to hear constantly whispers of pity and compassion. He too would have taken solace in the protective silence of fate.

What truly rankled was that each concerned enquirer had turned their attentions to _him,_ in her absence. And embarrassingly, at this moment he knew no more about Kagome's state of mind than Inuyasha did.

_Has Kagome said anything to you? _His King had asked thoughtfully during a war council. _I would have thought she'd be here._

_Is Kagome doing alright, Miroku? _Queen Izayoi had asked, her dark eyes pinched with concern.

_Kagome hasn't been home in days! _Souta had complained, cornering the monk during meditation. _Mama's worried!_

And the guilty party stood apart, golden eyes trailing the monk in a silent questions he felt he hadn't the right to voice, but Miroku felt like a heavy weight, nonetheless. Though Kagome and Inuyasha had always been closer to each other than to him, he found himself floundering in a shift that left him the authority on the division between them.

It was about time that Kagome, Miroku had decided grimly, started speaking for herself again.

There were many smaller temples and places of worship in the city, but the grand temple of Amaterasu where Kagome had taken up residence was a place of true beauty, outside the city walls and bordering the sea.

It was a testament to the Inu no Taisho's power that it sat so pristinely unguarded. No enemy troops had set foot on this beach for 6 decades, more than half an ancient humans lifetime.

As always, he felt an encompassing sense of warmth as he passed through the barrier.

A pretty priestess was busy sweeping the main hall, and she returned his warm smile with a wary glance. Though Miroku was a monk, his father's reputation - and his own, he admitted to himself wryly - put him at something of a disadvantage when it came to dealing with other devoted temple goers. It might have been the philandering, but mostly, Miroku suspected that he put to lie the idea that chastity was a requirement for human power, at least for men. It made the other priests and monks disapproving. It made the priestesses resentful.

Stopping to greet her, he made his enquires on his erstwhile friend, and was surprised to be met with increased hostility.

"The oracle isn't to be disturbed," the younger priestess told him sharply, broom grasped in both hands like a shield to warn him off. The look she shot up and down him was equally clear. _Especially not by the likes of you_.

"Pardon me?" Miroku managed pleasantly, but from the way she paled, he hadn't quite managed to keep the ice out of his voice.

"She's busy," her tone heightened in pitch with nervousness. "Lady Kagome has been sequestered for several days, preparing for the conflict with Edo."

_Ah. _Miroku let his smile warm again. "I see. Well that is perfectly fine, but I've come with a message from the King, and it is private. _Kagome_ will want to receive the Inu no Taisho's missive, I'm sure."

The girl hesitated, but nodded reluctantly, putting aside her broom. "This way."

Miroku followed her through the winding halls to a part of the temple reserved only for higher officials, and their private rooms and meeting places. Internally, Miroku couldn't help but be amused. Kagome had always loathed being singled out for her power, and being relegated to a place in the temple only for the highly favoured was sure to annoy her greatly.

When the younger priestess seemed to hesitate knocking on the door, Miroku raised his eyebrows at her and simply swept by her, sliding open the screen and closing it firmly behind him in her scandalized face.

"I told you," his friend complained, back to him, "when I see something, you'll know about it!"

Coughing to hide his laugh, Miroku grinned when she twisted round with wide eyes at the sound of his voice.

"Miroku!" She sounded relieved, and he began to feel a bit bad. Maybe she hadn't been avoiding him after all.

"Nice to see you too, 'milady'," he mocked as she struggled out of her cross legged position.

"Don't even start," she grumbled, the same as ever.

"What are you even doing?" He asked in exasperation.

She scowled at him. "I'm focusing, that's what I'm doing. Everyone's losing it cause so far I'm drawing a big fat blank."

"Your visions don't work like that," Miroku reminded her, mystified.

"_I _know that, but _they_ don't!" She sounded terribly aggrieved. "They're happy to keep my cooped up in here til I get over my seeing block."

Miroku pinched his nose, because sometimes _both_ his friends could be complete idiots. "Why do you think you haven't seen anything?"

Kagome bit her lip, blue eyes becoming serious. "I think… there's some factor I'm missing. A question, or a choice not made. Something's uncertain. That's the feeling I have."

"Well, until the stars align," he suggested pleasantly, "why don't you "see" some stuff you have to take care of out of the temple before then?"

She visibly brightened. "Miroku, you're a genius!"

"And you're hopeless," he replied. Then, because he was himself, he eyed her up and down. "What are you wearing?" Red and white though it was, it was _not _the traditional hakama and haori.

Plucking at the semi translucent silks, Kagome pouted, red coating her cheeks. "Something about worldly materials interfering with divine gifts. I'll change."

"Aww," Miroku coaxed, hand threatening. "Celestial maiden suits you. It would also be funny to watch Inuyasha choke on his tongue."

Her eyes narrowed, expression dimming to something unreadable. Evenly, he met her gaze with a guileless smile.

Eventually she looked away, lips twitching. "Okay," she admitted. "Maybe he'd deserve that a little! You haven't been too mean to him have you?"

"We haven't spoken much," Miroku admitted. "You seem...alright?"

She sighed and wandered away, disappearing behind a privacy screen. The soft whisper of fabric hitting the floor followed, and the rustles of redressing. "It hasn't been as bad as you might think," she admitted as she changed. "Obviously, I'm upset. We've had this _maybe_ forever. But...he wouldn't have done it if he wasn't completely and totally in love with her. And even though I love Inuyasha, that's also more important than maybe?"

"I...see," Miroku replied slowly.

"And...I had an idea," she admitted, voice small. "I gave him the jewel, you know. I'd never done that before. Something told me that there was an important choice he had to make. If… if he had come back without her, it would have meant he had chosen me, I think."

A lot of things that hadn't quite made sense to him began to line up, especially her performance in the King's throne room a few days ago. But then, he thought about what it meant for everyone else.

"Maybe," Miroku said lowly, "you shouldn't have given him the choice."

She was quiet for a minute before she came back around the dark screen, arms crossed. "You can't love someone and take that kind of choice from them, Miroku," she replied, eyes on the floor.

He knew she was right, but the twinge of shame in his gut wasn't enough to smother the low burning anger. "This war is going to cost us."

Miserably, she nodded. "I feel...awful about that. I wish I had known what kind of choice _I _was making, but I think...I still would have had to make it."

Miroku sighed, opening the door and tucking her arm into his as she fell in beside him.

"Well, Inuyasha did know, when he commited us to war," he paused. "I'm having a hard time forgiving him. I wish I had your generosity."

"He's happy though, right?" She asked, tone almost wistful.

"Yes," Miroku admitted. "There's a shadow though. And his bride has been rather melancholy, in spite of her efforts to hide it when he's looking."

"She feels guilty."

"Yes." _And she should._ "Even more than he does."

They paused briefly on the way out so Kagome could have a word with someone, presumably to pass along a message about her delinquent exit.

Kagome sighed with happiness as they stepped into the sun, breathing in the sea air deeply. 'You really are a godsend, Miroku."

"Now that you're on the market, I have to remind you of my suitability once in a while," he teased.

Kagome giggled, taking off her shoes and digging her feet into the sand as they walked up the wide expanse of beach.

"So, what brought you down, anyway?" It occurred to her to ask at last.

"People are asking about you," he shot her a wry look. "Frequently and with increasing worry. Even your brother pinned me down."

She winced. "Sorry."

"Well, now that I know you weren't avoiding me, it seems less of a bother."

Her outcry of denial soothed his remaining ruffled feathers.

"He's worried about you too," Miroku added gently.

Kagome bit her lip. "We didn't exactly have much time to talk, before," she hedged.

"Perhaps you could find the time now?" He suggested mildly, and she nodded, expression weary.

"Yeah, it's just gonna be…" she made a face and he smiled, knowing what she meant.

"Well, save the worst for last," he advised. "Shall we go see Mrs. Higurashi?"

Predictably, Kagome groaned loudly.

~Author Note~

As a new author, reviews sustain me. Please feed me 3.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome waited in one of Izaiyoi's smaller gardens after Miroku left to find Inuyasha for her. Sighing deeply, she braced her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her hand.

It was much easier to pretend you weren't nervous when you were being an oracle and not just your plain self. She wondered if Inuyasha was as nervous about seeing her again as she was about seeing him.

Internally she snorted, because _really_, did she have to wonder? He was gonna slink in here like a puppy that had torn up the garden, and she would have to be the one to tell him everything was okay, and it all would be perfectly, utterly, par for the course with them.

It was funny, she guessed wryly, that things could change so much and still stay exactly the same.

Kicking off her sandals and burying her toes in the lush grass, she only had a moment to enjoy the sensation before her hanyou best friend came barreling around the bend in the path, drawing up short at the sight of her.

They stared at each other, the air becoming increasingly more awkward as he slowly turned red, clearly fumbling for words and failing.

Familiar warm affection took root in her chest and flourished, and it was far easier than she had thought it might be, to smile at him like always. "Inuyasha."

His harsh exhalation preceded the step he took in her direction before he halted, frozen by the shift in dynamic between them; restricted by propriety.

She beamed at him, extending out her arms. _Don't be silly._

He lunged and crushed her to him, burying his face in her hair as he swung her around. "Kagome-"

She reached up and grasped an ear fondly. "You're such an idiot. I'm not mad."

Growling, he stepped back and grasped her by the shoulders. "You're the stupid one! You knew and you…," he trailed off, growing uncertain. "Kagome, I don't understand any of this."

There was a note of accusation in his tone, and a frail wisp of insecurity she understood all too well. It made her heart lurch guiltily and her eyes turned downwards.

"You love her don't you?" Kagome asked softly, grasping a lock of hair nervously and fiddling with it.

"Of course I do," he answered weakly. "I never… I never knew it could be like this."

She looked up and smiled at him wanly, and he seemed to sink in on himself. "Kagome, I-"

"Don't be sorry," she said softly. "It's not your fault...it's not really mine either. This is the way things are supposed to be, maybe yeah?"

He stared down at her, torn, and she knew what he was thinking. It was written all over his face. Because even if he wasn't _in_ love with her, he had always believed; _they_ had always believed-

"I'm gonna be okay, Inu. Really," she promised. "I have my own path to follow, but it doesn't mean we aren't friends forever. I do love you."

Relief and embarrassment coloured his cheeks, and he sat slowly on the garden bench. "I'm still- I can't believe what's happening. Pops- he worked forever for peace and I-"

Kagome sat beside him. "You know he isn't angry at you, Inu."

"Shouldn't he be?" Inuyasha growled back lowly. "I've fucked everything. Even if I'd do it again, don't I deserve for _someone_ to be angry at me?"

"I'm pretty sure Miroku still is," Kagome offered lamely, and got a weak laugh for her trouble.

"Miroku's just angry," Inuyasha muttered.

That was true. Miroku was as subliminally bitter as he was unusually perceptive. Kagome couldn't blame him, with the ticking time bomb in his hand.

Patting his back, Kagome tried to change the subject. "But otherwise things are good right? Kikyo is _really_ pretty."

Inuyasha turned and glared at her, but that didn't hid the flush in his cheeks. "Shut up."

"But I'm so flattered, really," Kagome teased. "Who knew you were so hung up on me all these years?"

"Wench-," he growled, claws extended.

Kagome laughed and ducked, rolling off the bench to avoid the strike. "I never would have guessed you gave me the time of day just because I was your _type-"_

He tackled her, hands pressed against her mouth to shut her up as she laughed, and in spite of himself he began to grin too before flopping to the side and laying in the grass.

"You're the worst," he grumbled, covering his face with his hands.

She grinned too as stared up at the wispy clouds in the sky, happy, at least, that things were still so normal for this little while.

He was quiet for a while as they looked up at the clouds together.

"Kagome?" He asked softly.

"Mmm?"

"I'm...I'm worried about something. I don't know who else to talk too. I don't think anyone else would understand."

She sat up, looking at him curiously.

He swallowed. "It's...it's Kikyo. There's something wrong."

Wariness washed over her. "What are you asking me, Inuyasha?"

He sat up too, arms curling over his knees as he stared at the ground. "Something selfish," he admitted quietly.

She stared at him grimly, because even though she would do most anything for him, she wasn't sure she would ever be ready for what she thought he was asking for.

When she didn't reply, Inuyasha looked up beseechingly. "Kikyo was a priestess once, before she was married to Naraku. She's like you, some ways. This is killing her. Nothing I say- I don't know who else she'll listen too, Kags. She stares at that jewel all day long, like it's going to swallow her up."

Kagome looked away, glaring at some shrubberies.

"Please."

Exhaling sharply, she stood. "You owe me for this. Bring her here. Right now."

"Now?" He repeated, shocked.

"Now or never," she hissed back, annoyed, and he jolted to his feet. He hesitated only a moment more, but she turned her glare on him and he scurried away.

It took several moments before she belatedly realised she should have given herself time to calm down, but there was nothing for it now.

Sighing, she sat cross legged in the grass and set about calming herself.

~Kikyo~

Kikyo blinked as Inuyasha yanked open the door to their bedroom then stared at her in trepidation.

"You weren't gone very long," she told him uncertainty. When the priest had come looking for her mate, wanting him to speak with that Kagome girl, Kikyo had somehow expected him to be gone longer. She had started brushing her hair to stave off the anxious thoughts that had immediately spilled into her mind.

Inuyasha hesitated. "Kagome wants to talk to you."

"W-what?" Kikyo managed, heart thundering. Surely she was the last person-

"She's got some important stuff to tell you," Inuyasha replied, eyes darting down to the gem hidden in the folds of her Kimono.

"A-alright," Kikyo agreed, putting down her hairbrush.

She followed him from the room and he slipped his arm into hers. Immediately, she felt much better, the physical reassurance soothing her fraying nerves.

The garden he led her to was pretty, and the short path ended quickly. Kagome looked up as they approached, her face unreadable, and Kikyo's heart sank.

Taking her hand, Inuyasha tugged her over to where the girl in red and white sat.

With thin lips, Kagome gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Scram."

Inuyasha stumbled to a halt. "You want me to go?"

"It'll be awkward enough without you lurking," Kagome told him as Kikyo stood mute. "You'll see her later."

Kikyo tried not to feel betrayed as he winced and shuffled, then nodded. Kissing her cheek, he disappeared back up the bath before she could protest, and Kikyo and Kagome were left alone.

Though she was looking down on the sitting girl, Kikyo felt small as they sized each other up. The expression the priestess wore now was nothing like the one she had worn in the throne room, and Kikyo understood that what she had said and done then had nothing to do with how Kagome felt about her personally. She had been serving her King and country, then, no matter how kind she'd been.

"Sit down," Kagome offered finally, patting the grass across from her.

Gingerly, Kikyo made her way closer and knelt carefully on the bright greenery, trying not to do any damage to the silks she was wearing.

In that moment, she envied the simple white and red linens of Kagome's ensemble. How it seemed like a lifetime, the time between now and when she had been permitted to wear such simple garments.

As if Kagome had seen the longing in her face, her visage softened and she sighed. "I understand you have been having trouble adjusting to all this."

A hint of a thoughtful frown twisted Kikyo's mouth before she schooled her face back to placidity. "I'm not sure what you mean. I have been royalty before."

"Not that," Kagome dismissed. "I mean the...emotional stress. This war. Inuyasha asked me to talk with you."

Kikyo drew back, abruptly stung. "He said you had something important to tell me. If it isn't so, I would rather return to my rooms." She was halfway to her feet when Kagome gently grabbed her wrist.

"Your husband is a sneak, but he means well," Kagome chided. "Stay. Tell me about Naraku."

"Why?" Kikyo snapped, tearing free. Kagome's eyes widened at the first real emotion Kikyo had shown, and Kikyo glared at her. "I don't even know you."

She turned away, Kagome's tired sigh at her back.

"Who else have you got to tell?" The girl replied quietly.

A lump formed immediately in Kikyo's throat, drawing her up short. Unexpectedly, she felt the weight of truths she could never say to Inuyasha swell up behind her tongue. She knew how deeply it would cut him to know the extent of her suffering.

Her limbs felt weak, looking back at the silently watchful girl with her face. Kagome was a stranger. Kagome would never love her enough to selflessly carry Kikyo's grief...and maybe that was enough to loosen the cage around her voice.

"I...I wouldn't know where to start," Kikyo admitted, crossing her arms to hide the tremble.

Kagome patted the grass again. "Then don't start with him. Start at the beginning."

"...I had a sister, once," Kikyo confessed.

~Edo~

The journey to another Kingdom was nothing, to one such as him.

Yokai whipped around him, concentrated as pure power and light, yet so perfectly controlled it dissipated at his command the moment his feet touched stone.

Palace guards looked sideways at him, and at each other as he strode from the brightly lit courtyard, but no one made any move to stop his advance. Naraku had told them to expect him, he supposed. Still, it showed the spider for the fool he was. _Arrogant, and far too comfortable in his web._

The sprawling city state of Edo was impressive, if you discounted the sensation of filth that prickled at his skin. The city looked clean, but that could not conceal that at its core it rotted and festered, the cloying scent of fear and despair underlying its outward beauty. This city reflected truthfully how Sesshomaru perceived Naraku, and mere moments in this place was almost enough to make him reconsider.

That, and the horrendously jarring drums that made his ears want to bleed. Sesshomaru grit his teeth as he moved towards the center of dark swirling yokai that pervaded his senses, white silk billowing under the force of his stride.

Instinct bid him to similarly unleash his tightly controlled energy; to quash the insipid and unmannerly show of oppression that the spider subjected his visitors to. There was no cause for such a showing except to openly mock those Naraku perceived powerless to defy him, but to respond in kind would defeat the purpose of this meeting altogether.

That the spider might be provoking him deliberately occured to Sesshomaru too, and that was enough to hold his temper in check. That Naraku desired this alliance as little as he did was obvious, and Sesshomaru wondered at Kagura's ignorance. That her own valuableness to Naraku escaped her was something that baffled him; of all the Kings and Queens Naraku had conquered and brought under his empire, Kagura's lands and her own power was by far the most extensive. She was the only one of any of them who had Sesshomaru's respect, and possibly his friendship.

Nevertheless, _her_ desires drove this meeting, and little though he cared for her ambitions where he was concerned, it was telling enough that Naraku had bent to her will.

Sesshomaru did not address the yokai that stood casually outside Naraku's throne room, passing them with as little notice as he had given the guards outside, though these were more powerful. They made no attempt to hide their sneers as he did so, and it amused him.

"My my my," his quarry drawled lazily from his perch upon a ludicrously decorated diaz. "Prince Sesshomaru, what a pleasant...surprise."

"Naraku," Sesshomaru replied, returning the slight on his title by dropping the spider's altogether.

Naraku's lips quirked. "I do have to admit," he smiled, propping his chin on his hand, "I was quite sure you wouldn't come."

Sesshomaru said nothing, staring back cooly until Naraku at last stood, descending the stairs.

"This way," the spider beckoned as he passed. "We shall adjourn to my private audience room."

For all that Naraku had professed himself surprised, the room was already refreshed with hot tea that did please Sesshomaru. At the very least, he would have a tolerable scent to hold close to his nose.

They sat, and in the absence of a servant each poured their own tea, taking turns ignoring the other.

"So," Naraku acknowledged eventually, sipping at his tea. "What an interesting opportunity this is for you."

The mocking edge of his tone was annoying, but not nearly so effective as he might have hoped. Sesshomaru's brow arched as he sipped his own cup. "Not nearly," the inu yokai returned, "as a foolish a venture as it is for you."

Naraku's smile became fixed. "My disagreements with the west have been long standing, and they have never gained any ground in our conflict."

Sesshomaru leaned back, declining to smirk at that particular moment. "Trade embargos, minor skirmishes, and land disputes," Sesshomaru listed. "Your disagreements to this point have been paltry, and dogs are not so grasping as one such as you."

Naraku's eyes gleamed. "_Some_ dogs are not so grasping," he corrected tauntingly, and Sesshomaru tensed.

"The west is _mine_ my birth," Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Of course," Naraku deferred obsequiously, "I have not forgotten. It is, after all, why we are here."

Sesshomaru stared at him coolly across the table.

"What is it you propose?" he acknowledged finally, the tight hold on his temper beginning to fray.

"My proposal is simple. You fight with my army, leading whatever little following I'm sure you've accumulated on your cozy coastline. You assist in defeating both your brother and your father, and when both are dead and I have my wife back, I sail home, and the west is yours. My treaty agreement with Toga that your wretch of a brother broke stands, and we both proceed to pretend the other doesn't exist."

"The Inu no Taisho is mine," Sesshomaru replied shortly. This condition was non negotiable. "The treaty?" Sesshomaru held out his hand, and the spider drew a heavy wooden box from under the table.

Sesshomaru read the extensive documents silently, notating those clauses which seemed acceptable and which did not. Of the later, there were relatively few, and he did acknowledge the impressiveness of the document. It put both rulers on fairly even footing. "This is passable. Any further negotiations can be addressed at a later date. There is however, the matter of keeping it."

"Is my word so insufficient?" Naraku smirked, cup to his lips as he drank deeply.

"I trust your _word," _Sesshomaru replied dryly, "about as far as I trust an _earthworm_."

"I have considered the problem," Naraku admitted lazily, refilling his teacup. "I think I have discovered a suitable solution."

Curious, in spite of himself, Sesshomaru waited while the spider amused himself with his refreshment.

"The best method," Naraku drawled at last, "is mutual insurance."

A brief frown marred the inuyoukai face. "You have no hostages you value enough to hold you, and I have none to offer."

"Oh," Naraku waved idly. "Nothing so crass. I had a happier event in mind. After all, what good is a kingdom without a lineage to carry it on?"

Sesshomaru tensed, and Naraku leaned forward. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"...I see," Sesshomaru acknowledged. "However-"

"Come now, Prince," Naraku stirred his tea slowly. "Surely you admit, there are none more suitable. There are no Inu yokai of adequate power to match you, and elemental yokai breed true."

It _was _true, and admittedly, one of the few reasons Sesshomaru had not rebuffed her completely. Kagura _was _suitable, their friendship notwithstanding. He had, however, been disinclined to consider anyone before he won back his throne.

"How you benefit, however, is not clear," Sesshomaru sidestepped. "You are not so foolish to believe I would permit my mate to be sworn to another.

"Sworn, not sworn," Naraku shrugged. "Kagura is as loyal to me as she is desirous of you. And rewarding her by arranging this will only make her more so. So you see, prince, the stone that will weigh our agreement down is perfectly balanced. Kagura will not plot with me against you, yet nor will she permit her mate to turn against me. The West, Edo and Hokkaido will remain allies evermore."

The plan was clever, and in truth, there was no one Sesshomaru considered more tolerable that the wind witch. Eternity with her, he knew, would not be so tiresome, even if his affection would never be equal to hers.

But...he was still undecided.

"Victory first," he found himself saying. "And should she renege, I will not press her."

Naraku smiled, unconcerned. There was no possible reason he could see she should do so. "Then do we have an agreement?"

"I will consider."

"A drink?" Naraku invited, now that negotiations were complete.

Sesshomaru stood. "I think not."

"How shall I receive your answer?" Naraku called after him.

"If you have my answer," Sesshomaru answered shortly, "you shall know it."

Naraku smiled in the wake of the inu's departure. Though Sesshomaru was less transparent than most, he was still a dog, and had no talent for subterfuge. His ship would sail the same as all the others under Naraku's banner, and there was little now that could stand in the spiders way.

With Toga's spawn at his disposal, victory was all but assured, and Naraku could almost kiss Kagura for the cards she had put in his hand.

Soon, his beautiful, treacherous wife would be back in his arms, and _oh, _the fun they would have together.

Really, he should thank her for giving him new inspiration for the game that had grown so wearisome between them. Her first sweet attempts at affection for him had pleased him; the slowly growing disgust she had tried to hide had amused him; and the eventual quiet loathing she had succumbed to had made taking her to bed all the sweeter. Destroying her happiness one final time would surely surpass it all.

~The Western Isle~

"At first," Kikyo admitted quietly, after sharing her most grievous memories. "I tried to love him. They put me on a boat, and told me it was my divine duty to be a queen, and I believed them, but I had always wanted to marry for love."

Though the garden was still warm, the sun had been sinking slowly for hours as Kikyo had spilled every truth she had to the quiet priestess.

"He pretended to be tender with me, in the beginning," she sighed. "But when I started to notice how he ruled, and try to influence him to be kinder, he began to mock me, and by the time I realised he deserved my defiance, my power was long gone."

There was quiet between them for a time, lost as they were in their own thoughts.

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked quietly, staring off into the colourfully changing clouds. "What was it like for you, as a priestess?"

"Peaceful, I suppose, in its own way. But I wasn't usual," Kikyo sighed. "I was quite powerful then. Things came to me easily, and I never had to train as hard as some of the others. If I hadn't been so naive, perhaps…"

Kagome nodded absently, as if confirming something to herself, then turned towards her as she sat up more fully. "...what makes you think you lost your power, Kikyo?"

Kikyo blinked in absolute confusion. "What kind of question is that?" She managed, finally. "I married. I gave up the way of the priestess, sacrificing the purity of my body. That is the way things have always been, between the gods and men."

The other girl was quiet for a moment, and Kikyo recoiled in surprise when Kagome reached for her, drawing the jewel out of her kimono by the chain.

"May I?" Kagome gestured, and Kikyo hesitantly allowed the chain to be drawn over her head.

Just as before, the jewel did not dim as Kagome held it, and blue eyes rose to meet Kikyo's own.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha told me that the jewel was fueled by a wish."

Kagome simply nodded.

"He seemed surprised… that I didn't have to wish to make it work."

"Ah," Kagome offered a sad smile. "Well, that is probably because we share the same wish. But I don't think your power is gone, Kikyo. I don't think the jewel would shine for someone that couldn't touch the divine."

A sense of loss, cutting and cruel, rose in her veins. "I think I would know," Kikyo said cooly, "If something so precious hadn't been stolen from me."

"Give me your hands," Kagome rebutted, ignoring her statement. Without waiting for Kikyo's consent, she put the jewel in them and closed her own hands around Kikyo's, holding her fast. Between them, the Shikon pulsed, and to Kikyo's shock, the gleam grew, suffusing them in pink light that glowed ever more blinding.

"Kikyo," Kagome whispered, the song of the jewel flowing between them. "I have never met the gods that put this jewel in my body...but if there is one thing I believe…"

Her hands slipped from Kikyo's, and the light faded as she stared solemnly into her eyes.

Kagome's gaze burned with so much surety that Kikyo recalled, at last, that this girl was called oracle.

"Purity," Kagome promised, and Kikyo _wanted _\- more than _anything_, to believe- "has _never_ been judged so fleetingly."

~Author's Note~

As a new author, reviews sustain me :D Please drop me a line!


	8. Chapter 8

"_Papa?" Kagome asked, legs swinging happily against the garden wall as her father worked. "Can I ask you something?"_

"_When have you not been allowed to ask me something?" Saito Higurashi liked to laugh, and you could hear it in the low note of amusement that coloured most everything he said. _

_Kagome frowned. "I guess it's a weird question. My teacher didn't want me to talk about it, but I dunno why. She said it was a inapop- innerprop-"_

"_Inappropriate?" Saito supplied as his small daughter struggled._

"_Yah. An appropriate topic." A tiny scowl twisted her face. "I was just curious was all though."_

"_Well go ahead then."_

_Still, Kagome hesitated, biting her lip before turning wide eyes on him. "Why are you married, papa?"_

_Saito choked on a laugh, before grinning at her. "I just couldn't help being madly in love your mama, that's why."_

_She scowled up at him, sensing the teasing tone of his voice. "Das not what I meant, daddy!" She complained, aggrieved._

"_No," Saito agreed, crouching down to her level. "I expect not."_

"_Priests and stuff don't get married," Kagome explained, confused. "My teacher said so. And if they do, they lose their powers."_

"_Mmm," he agreed thoughtfully._

"_You have lots of powers!" Kagome accused. "Does that mean you and mama aren't really married?" _

_He laughed, lowly. "No, me and your mama are really married." One day, when his daughter was a little more worldly, Saito was sure it would embarrass her greatly to realise marriage in itself wasn't the qualifying factor. "It's a little difficult to explain...but when I got married, I wasn't really so sure my holy power would fade, and I ended up being right." _

"_Why did you think it wouldn't go away?" She asked curiously. _

"_Well...let's just say I caught some priests doing married people things when no one was looking, and they kept their powers. But when I started thinking about it, I guess I just wasn't sure it made sense."_

"_What didn't make sense?"_

"_I guess it was hard for me to believe that the gods would love us so much and give us wonderful gifts, and take them away just because we fell in love too." Saito smiled down at his daughter gently as she bit her lip thoughtfully. As she raised her arms in silent request, he obliged her desire to be picked up._

"_Do you think I will be a priestess when I get bigger?" Kagome asked._

"_Oh yes," Saito agreed. "You're the most perfect, kind girl that ever existed, and you're my daughter. I bet Amarateresu decides you're her number one."_

_Kagome giggled. "And I'll be allowed to get married, too?"_

"_Well, no one can stop you from getting married, but if you mean: can you get married and be a priestess, I guess that will be up to you." _

"_I've never seen a priestess be married and have powers still," Kagome complained. "You're the only one I've seen."_

"_I'm not a priestess!" Saito rebutted, pretending to offense._

_Kagome scowled at him again. "You know what I meant, papa. How'm I supposed to keep my powers when no one else does? You have to tell me the secret!"_

"_The secret, hmm."_

_Kagome nodded vigorously, the bow in her hair becoming dangerously lopsided._

"_Well, I think there are a few different reasons people lose their powers," Saito confessed, setting his daughter back down on the wall so he could look her properly in the eye. "Some lose them because they always wanted to get married, and it makes them happier than being holy. Some lose them because they only have enough space in their heart to love one person the way they loved the gods. But mostly, I think people lose their powers once they marry...because they feel like they don't deserve to have them anymore_."

The penetrating thunk of metal sinking into wood echoed in the courtyard, and Kagome's eyes grew grimmer at yet another failure.

"Again," she commanded, eyes narrowed as Kikyo glared at the target.

Obediently, the priestess turned princess renotched her bow.

Red and white linen fluttered in the breeze as Kikyo closed her eyes, clearly trying to draw out the power that had been so long disused.

_Thunk. _No brilliant flash of colour accompanied her release, but Kagome did not permit herself to sigh. The red and white suited her, but Kikyo had hesitated when Kagome had made her put it on.

"_It's what you want, isn't it?"_ Kagome had demanded when it had seemed she would refuse.

"Again."

"What's the point?" Kikyo hissed back, nearly in tears. "Obviously, this isn't working." She renotched her bow anyway, as she had done every evening for the last three days.

Disappointed, infuriated, and demoralized, Kikyo had nevertheless, kept coming back.

_Thunk._

They both stared at the innocent looking target as if it was at fault.

"Maybe that's enough for tonight," Inuyasha suggested hesitantly from the sidelines of their temporary range. "It's been two hours."

"...Alright," Kagome agreed, sighing finally. "Maybe we need to approach this from another angle. I'll do some thinking tonight and see if I can find another way."

"Maybe we should just stop," Kikyo muttered. "Maybe you're wrong."

"If you want to believe that," Kagome snipped, "then don't bother showing up. I'll be training here anyway. You know, for the _war."_

Kikyo shot her a furious look before turning on her heel and making a dramatic exit.

The look Inuyasha shot Kagome as he followed made her scowl at his back.

"_You're the one who asked me to fix your girlfriend,"_ Kagome muttered to herself, knowing perfectly well he could still hear her.

~The Coast of Ida, Southern Peninsula~

"How long are you going to lurk in the shadows?" Inu Kimi asked as she inspected the blackberry she had plucked from it's bush. _Passable_. It went in her basket.

"I do not lurk, mother," her son responded in cool tones, but he emerged to stand beside her nonetheless.

Delicately licking her purple stained fingers, the demoness shrugged and moved on to the next branch, questing for other viable candidates.

"Mother…"

"Mmm?"

"You know what I have come to say." Sesshomaru's voice was layered with annoyance at her sub par acknowledgment, but Inu Kimi had no intention of catering to his ego.

"And yet," she answered absently, "you still hesitate to speak the words."

Her son stiffened, yokai whispering around him in agitation. "Do you think the course unwise?"

Inu Kimi paused, considering. "No. If conquering the west is truly your wish, no better opportunity will come than this one."

"You know it is what this one desires," he answered coldly.

Smothering a sigh, she turned to him at last, gold piercing gold. "Then do it."

"Mother-"

"Save us the farce of any prettied words, son," she said tiredly. Then, more kindly, she placed her hand on his shoulder and stretched up, lips brushing his cheek. She knew he did not require her forgiveness to forge ahead, but would want for it, nonetheless. "You know that you are always first in my heart."

"...you will not oppose me?" He asked, the slightest touch of hesitation in him.

"I will remain here," Inu Kimi promised. "In the home we built when we left the west."

"And after?"

She smiled at him sadly, and he nodded, frowning thoughtfully at the sky.

"I will look after Rin, until you return." _If you return._

"Jaken will be staying behind," Sesshomaru told her, and in spite of herself, Inu Kimi felt her lips twitch.

"How generous."

~Elsewhere~

The heat of the fire in the dwindling twilight danced against Rin's skin as she edged closer. She slid another log carefully onto the flame, adjusting it with the metal pronged poker until she was satisfied.

"Rin?" Kohaku asked quietly, startling her.

She smiled at him brightly, inviting him to continue. His cheeks were already pink from the warmth of the fire, but sometimes, when she smiled at him without saying anything, his cheeks got pinker.

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru will go through with it?" Kohaku asked softly. His eyes were somewhere else, and Rin's smile dimmed a little.

She looked back into the fire. "Lord Sesshomaru will go," she confirmed. He hadn't told her so, but she knew her own father.

Kohaku looked relieved, but then he noticed her frown. "Sango and I will go with him," Kohaku reassured her, mistaking the change in her mood. "You don't have to worry about him."

Rin smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru will come back," she assured him, certain. Her chest was tight, and she didn't understand it, exactly. "I… I wish you wouldn't go, Kohaku."

"W-what?" He stammered, brown eyes widening. It was nice. Rin liked that he was still a kid, like her, even though he was tall like Lord Sesshomaru now, and could use a sword almost as good as he could.

Rin tucked her arms around her knees, staring at him with her lips pressed tight. "You have to promise to come back. You have to marry me when I get older, you know."

Speechless, he stared at her with is mouth open until his face turned bright red and he turned his face away. "Rin, you're only 13," He said quietly. "You don't know what you mean."

"You were only 11 when you decided you wanted revenge," Rin shot back hotly. "No one said you were stupid for that!"

His face whitened. "I didn't say you were stupid," he replied quietly.

Rin glared at him before letting out a great big sigh. "I made you this-" she reached into her satchel.

Kohaka stared, pink faced, at the necklace in her outstretched hand. It wasn't an ugly, clunky thing, but made of the tiny glittering snail shells that could be found in shallow pools at low tide. It had taken Rin ages to find them all, and to have Jaken teach her how to use a fine drill to make the holes without breaking them.

She held it out to him, insistent, until his hesitant fingers closed over it.

"Rin…"

"Just promise you'll come back," she said, voice wavering. "That's enough, ok?"

His brown eyes were dark as he gave a slow nod. "I promise...I'll come back."

Rin smiled, relieved, and turned back to the fire before her cheeks could also turn to flame.

After a moment, he too returned his attention to the fire, but Rin could see from the corner of her eye as his fingers traced the seashells she had given him.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was blazing unnaturally bright in the sky, heat burning into her neck through the silk of her kimono. The air was still and stifling.

Kagura longed for the strong winds of the sea, and as she supervised the positioning of the combined war fleets, she consoled herself that they would be sailing for rougher waters soon enough.

She spied her Master from afar, floating among the thunder brothers, and drifted her feather downwards to hover beside him. "Naraku."

"Kagura, my dear," he turned to acknowledge her, red eyes gleaming. "Things are coming along nicely. There are more than I hoped for."

Kagura snorted. "Yes. They're all competing, posturing like hounds after the choice scrap of meat."

"Ah, yes," he seemed amused. "What a pity they vie in ignorance. And speaking of, your efforts proved fruitful after all, it seems." His eyes and smirk were fixed on a point behind her, and Kagura looked over her shoulder.

Though his ship was still distant, her sharp eyes picked out a flash of silver, and the flag boasted stylized blossoms in red.

Her heart stuttered that obnoxious tune, and Kagura's face snapped back to Naraku's. "You convinced him?" She did _not_ sound breathless.

His smirk deepened. "It almost sounds as if you have no faith in my abilities, dear Kagura. However, if you want the truth, he seemed to require very little convincing. I didn't have to tell a single lie."

She scoffed. "Naraku, he's Inu Youkai. You wouldn't have been able to tell one lie."

"A lie; the truth - they differ little if you know how to tell them," he rejoined. "But I did say I would reward you, and my victory will also be yours."

She blinked, uncertain of his meaning. "My lord?"

"Queen Consort of the West; Prince Consort of Hokkaido. However you want to sort it between you," Naraku smiled, pleased with himself. "The point stands, your prince has agreed."

His meaning hit her like a blow, and her feather shuddered beneath her before she caught herself. Kagura stared at him, speechless.

He mistook her expression vastly, and his smile deepened. "Am I not generous, my dear Kagura?"

Paling, she remembered herself and her head dipped. Satisfied, he spoke no more and wandered off to inspect another ship.

Gritting her teeth, Kagura bit back tears as she glared at the shimmering down of her feather. When she had finally composed herself, she lifted her chin and stared across the sea, grimly considering the billowing flag of his ship. As he grew closer and his features sharpened in her eyes, he didn't look up or even seem to consider anything but that human boy who was steering his ship.

She was grateful to Naraku, but though her master knew much about using people's feelings, Kagura reflected bitterly, he knew little about sparing them. As little, it seemed, as Sesshomaru did.

Pressing her lips together, she carried herself upwards with a sharp gust. He could find his bloody place in the armada on his own, since he could apparently decide everything else that way too.

~Sesshomaru~

He cared little for the stink of the various youkai and humans that made up Naraku's army, but his ship would outstrip them in any case, once they set sail and the vast expanse of sea stretched before them.

Jaken was screeching (as usual), barking orders at Kohaku who steered the youkai powered boat with a patient but strained expression. Sesshomaru had intended to leave the Kappa behind, but Inu Kimi had insisted -_Really dear, leaving the water youkai behind on a sea voyage- _and he had capitulated, knowing she was as like to kill the lesser demon as not if he was left behind to annoy her.

Kohaku's sister, Sango, was busy checking that Ah-Uh was securely attached to his post - again. Though the beast was biddable in battle, the two headed dragon had been tugging discreetly against his ropes, loosening them every few hours. Her firecat, Kirara, mewled scoldingly at the dragon who huffed snootily in response.

Kohaku, whose eyes had followed Sesshomaru's line of sight, frowned even as he manned the tiller. "Why are we sailing at all, Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked curiously.

"Because though _we _would arrive fresh for battle, our mounts would tire from the flight," Sango saved Sesshomaru from having to answer. "And Lord Sesshomaru has possibly many mighty battles ahead. It would be foolish to deplete his yokai flying."

Kohaku nodded in understanding, and Sesshomaru let his gaze wander over the gathered armies. Insect though Naraku was, he was also effective at building empires, it seemed. These forces were vast, far exceeding the typical conquering force Naraku usually leveled against an enemy...but that was rather the point, he considered. The west had stood unconquered for generations of Inu yokai, going back thousands of years, and the spider seemed intent on his revenge. Intent enough to recruit him, the only yokai with more than half a chance of actually defeating the Inu no Taisho. And defeat him, Sesshomaru would, though not for Naraku's benefit.

As he was considering possible strategies, a flash of white caught his eye and he turned, watching Kagura as she tersely argued with another yokai - Touran, he recalled, of the panthers. A nettlesome bitch, by any means, but Kagura silenced her effectively, and he watched in amusement as the woman stalked off and Kagura swallowed an annoyed sigh.

As she steered her feather northwards her ruby eyes caught his and widened in surprise - at finding him watching her, he presumed - and then narrowed in scalding anger that left _him _the one shocked. Abruptly she veered away, turning her back as she disappeared into the mass of flags and Sesshomaru was left blinking.

Realisation dawned, and chagrin curled his fists. He was not one to make mistakes often, but the glaring error before him was quite obvious, in retrospect. _Not an auspicious beginning_.

Kagura would never have asked Naraku to intercede on her behalf, not in _this. _The spider had acted alone, no doubt informing her afterwards. That she had so long pursued him and been denied her own answer _was_ an insult to her pride. He admitted that he too would have been offended, even lacking the attachment to the idea that Kagura had.

His eyes and nose queried the sky, but she was not to be found again within his immediate senses. Regretfully, he turned his attention back to his ship. He would no more make a scene chasing her through the sky than she would confronting him, but this matter would have to be rectified. Offending his future wife to such crossness had not been on his agenda this afternoon.

As the last remaining stragglers filtered into the ranks of Naraku's fleets, the air cooled into comforting darkness. Stars began to shine in the cloudless night, and the orders to sail quieted the caucus of voices squabbling among themselves.

The wind picked up - Kagura, filling the sky with her will - filling the sails that would, at long last, carry him home.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome woke with a soundless gasp, arching off the futon and retching. The sheets twisted uncomfortably against her sweat slicked skin as she scrambled out of bed, only barely making it to the chamber pot in the corner before losing everything in her stomach. Throat and eyes burning, she choked and coughed against the instinct to swallow the bile as it rose.

The burn of pain, however, was nothing to the hot, slickened ache between her thighs. Releasing the pot and curling in on herself, Kagome sobbed with wretched grief against the floor.

She wasn't sure how long it was between waking and when the first rays of dawn filtered through into her room, but crying so ferociously and for so long left her feeling drained and empty, and there was so no solace for the desolation that crept into her heart.

_Get up_, she finally told herself as the sun grew stronger. _If they find you like this, they'll want to know what you saw._

Pressing her trembling lips together, Kagome forced herself up off the floor with weak arms. Slowly, she managed to dress herself and wash her haggard face, and in the tiny silver mirror she tried to force a smile.

It looked as brittle as she felt.

Forcing a deep breath, Kagome combed her fingers through her hair and focused on clearing her mind. As clarity came, so did acceptance, and finally, the return of reason. One thing she did know is that she wouldn't be staying in the temple overnight any longer. She had too many important people to spend time with.

_Mama will be happy to have me home, at least for a few nights._

Vaguely presentable, Kagome retrieved her bow and left her room, intent on the range she had been practicing in all too frequently.

_I'm so tired of this. I wish it was just over._

The morning sun was just gaining heat on her neck when Kagome noticed she had company and lowered her bow.

Kikyo was watching her silently, eyes defeated as the last glimmer of colour faded from Kagome's sunk arrow, and Kagome turned towards her. Kikyo was dressed in silks again, and at the sight of the red and white robes folded in her limp arms, Kagome's heart flared to light in anger.

"So," she said coldly. "That's it then?"

Kikyo flinched, looking away. "Nothing is going to come of this. We're fooling ourselves…" As ashamed as Kikyo looked, Kagome found nothing soft in her heart towards the other woman.

"You know what I think?" Kagome raised her voice. "I think you're a coward."

"That's not fair," Kikyo protested, eyes cramming shut. "I've been trying. I wanted…"

Suddenly, the weight of everything came crashing down on Kagome's heart, stifling her - drowning her - and in that moment she _hated _Kikyo. Hated her for _everything_, and it didn't matter that Kagome had helped choose the path they walked on now. It was all for nothing, absolutely _nothing_, if Kikyo couldn't find the heart to relearn what she had lost.

"Fair?" Kagome took a step towards her, flinging down her bow. "Do you know what's not fair? This war isn't fair! Us needing to protect you isn't fair! There are people, _good_ people, who are going to die! And that isn't fair, but it's going to happen anyway. And you won't be able to do anything, because you're nothing!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Kikyo retorted, clutching the fabric of her kimono at the breast. "I wish it was different! I'm sorry, but that doesn't count for anything!"

"It doesn't count for anything!" Kagome hissed back, agreeing. "How sorry you are, how sad you are, how disappointed you are; none of them mean a damn thing! And what's worse, you think that trying to shoot a few arrows makes up for it, when it's your fault we're in this damn mess!"

"I regret it!" Kikyo admitted furiously. "Is that what you want to hear? That I wish I could put myself on a boat back to Naraku and undo how selfish I've been, but I can't!"

"Poor Kikyo," Kagome mocked. "You want so badly to change the past, but the truth is even if you could, nothing would turn out any different. You think that Naraku took your power from you, but the truth is you gave it to him! You gave him your power then, and you're still giving power to him now, because you don't have anything inside you except how small you let him make you feel! Even though he treated you like trash, you still feel like you deserve it more than you deserve to be here and free!"

"That's not true," Kikyo hissed back, "_everyone knows_ that priestesses lose their power when they - I wanted to believe you, but you're the one living a dream. You're still a virgin, aren't you? How can you stand there and tell me I still have that potential inside me when you don't even know for sure! You're the one who's making me feel small, and you're doing it on purpose because you're angry that Inuyasha chose me!"

Kagome barked out a laugh, and Kikyo's brown eyes hardened at the sight of her smirk. "Chose you? I practically handed him over to you on a silver platter, and for what? You're just a copy of someone who _might_ have been worth loving, but you aren't even your own person, are you?"

Kikyo's temper snapped, and without thought, without reason, she swung roughly in Kagome's direction. "Shut up!" She snarled as Kagome dodged, heedless of the wetness streaming helplessly down her cheeks.

"You're nothing! Nothing except what men can do to you or for you, and you proved it the day you got on that boat. You think you've got no power, but the truth is you can't admit to yourself that I might be right, because that means you spent years as a shadow when you could have just burned that bastard to ash, and you can't stand the idea that you caused a war for _nothing _except that you were a foolish, naive, weak willed _bitch-_"

With a hellish scream, Kikyo lunged for Kagome, tackling her to the ground. Scrabbling together in the dirt, they flailed and hit, screaming and pulling hair until suddenly Kagome was on top of her, wrenching both of her arms to one side and pinning her. There was a moment that lasted forever in which Kagome's blue eyes were hard like steel, and Kikyo saw her resolve, and then it was over and her cheek was stinging like fire.

Abruptly, the other girl was hauled off of her, limbs still clawing for her, and Kikyo only registered silver hair before she lunged for Kagome again, blood still roaring in her ears. A large hand closed around her upper arm, yanking her back before a loud yelp filled the air and it released her.

Kikyo came back to her senses with a snap as she stared, horrified, at her father in law. He gaped back at her, clearly at a loss as he nursed the arm.

Breathing hard, Kagome's eyes were bright as she stared at Toga's smoking hand, and as she looked at Kikyo in triumph, she saw her start to fold in on herself once again. Stepping forward, she delivered another stinging slap, relieved when Kikyo's eyes hardened again in bitter anger.

"Hate me all you want," Kagome said as her heart continued to pound, watching Kikyo raise a hand to her pink cheek. "But hold onto that, because you're going to need it. Put on your clothes and pick up the damn bow."

Looking down at her tattered silks and flushing, Kikyo snatched the garments from their discarded heap in the dirt and hurried away.

"Kagome," Toga's face was both bewildered and stern. "What were you doing? I thought you weren't angry at Inuyasha. Why would you say such awful things? She's hardly more than a girl, Kagome."

The disappointment in his voice, more than anything, was what undid her. Trying to hide the sudden sheen in her eyes, Kagome closed them.

As she buried her face in her hands, she felt his settle uncertainly on her shoulders. Helplessly, Kagome turned her tear streaked face into his warm chest. After a few moments, she pulled back and scrubbed angrily at her eyes.

"She needs that power, and Kikyo's no princess," Kagome told him through muffled sniffles. "This whole things a mess, but we need her if we're going to get through it. I...I didn't mean to get so angry."

"I must admit…" Toga said slowly. "She gave me quite the shock."

Kagome forced her face upwards, staring up into Toga's concerned golden eyes. "She'll be as powerful as me. She _is _as powerful as me."

Toga's smile warmed, and he patted her back. "No one will ever replace you, pup."

Kagome bit her lip, wavering on the edge of truth, and his smile faded as he looked into her face.

"Kagome…no one will need to replace you

... will they?" He asked lowly.

She was saved from having to answer by the other priestess' return, and Toga's hands slipped from her shoulders as she stepped away, picking up the bow. Kikyo's hands shook as she took it from her, but there was something new in her eyes. Something like hope. Something like awe. Something like the force of will Kagome hoped was inside her.

~SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK~

It had been a long seven years since the village of her forefathers had been destroyed at Inuyasha's claws, and as Sango watched her brother at the till of their ship, her feelings were a whirlwind of anticipation and fear.

Kohaku had been a soft, kind boy before their way of life had ended, struggling to destroy even the lowest of youkai.

But then he had died, and been reborn at the edge of their lord's heavenly weapon, and he had not hesitated to follow when Sango had sworn her revenge on the west in grief and fury.

Now, though her blood sang with the thrill of her goal so close at hand, she wondered if she had been selfish. If she should have taken him and taught him to live in peace, instead of letting him learn the sword in Sesshomaru's service.

Mostly, she worried that the darkness in his own heart hadn't had the time to be tempered with reason, and that it was too soon for him to face real bloodshed without losing his whole heart to bloodlust.

Her eyes lingered on the line of fine shells that Kohaku had half hidden in his vest, knowing that his fingers, still clumsy with the shock of rapid growth, weren't skilled enough for such work.

Sango was no fool, and there was only one likely culprit.

Even as it put warmth oft-absent into her heart, she hoped he hadn't been foolish enough to make promises he couldn't keep, especially without their lord's permission.

As if summoned by her thoughts, Lord Sesshomaru appeared beside her. Dipping her head in acknowledgement, Sango followed his gaze outwards to the surrounding fleet.

Though their ship had been fast breaking ground - and formation - no one had dared to voice a protest. Not even a whisper had been heard from Naraku's own commanders, which in itself drew her curiosity.

Though Sesshomaru himself never spoke of it, Sango had seen the Queen of Hokkaido coming and going often enough, and the Inu Kimi had never been quiet with gossip around the few denizens that occupied her son's coastlines.

Sango had too much respect for their lord to pry into his personal business, but she went too often her own way to have Kohaku's familiarity or comfort with him.

Risking a glance sideways, she saw his gaze had shifted too, resting thoughtfully on her little brother.

"My lord?" Sango murmured softly, and he tilted his head just a fraction, indicating permission to speak.

"I...do you think he's ready?" She asked, not really knowing what kind of answer she hoped for.

A slight frown tugged the corner of his mouth down. "He is skilled." The answer came as quietly as her question had, and Sango was relieved he understood her desire not to hurt Kohaku's pride.

"I'm worried," Sango confessed. "I want to fight, but he's so young… He's all I have."

Golden eyes slid her way. "Is revenge no longer so important?"

"It's all that I want… for myself," Sango clarified. "But maybe he deserves more…"

"Hnn."

Even if he couldn't offer her any real comfort as the youkai that he was, Sango hoped he believed that too. She watched as his eyes slid contemplatively over Kohaku's form; saw when his eyes stilled at the throat, as hers had.

Sango averted her eyes, saying nothing as his mild frown deepened slightly.

"Hn."

~SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK~

"Milord," Kohaku greeted, keeping his eyes on the two ships just ahead as he steered. His lord was restless, Kohaku knew. He frequently appeared at Kohaku's shoulder to supervise the tilling of the ship, and sometime he half expected the inu prince to take over, though he never did.

"You have not faced a true battle before." The declaration was abrupt, and Kohaku blinked, a little stung.

"No," he admitted, in spite of his feelings. "You said I exceeded many humans and demons in skill, milord."

"In training," Sesshomaru acknowledged, focusing sharp eyes on him. "The field may differ."

Kohaku lowered his eyes. "Yes milord."

"You will not stray far from Sango or this one."

Kohaku forgot himself, gaze jerking up. "Lord Sesshomaru-!"

But he saw the inuyoukai was not to be moved. Kohaku looked away, hiding the sting in his eyes. "Yes milord." He could not keep the bitterness out of his voice, and waited for the reprimand that was sure to come.

When only silence answered him, and he at mustered the will to look back at his lord, Sesshomaru's cold gaze was focused on him in the assessing thought that he only saw at the end of his sword.

"I had intended that Ah-Un would go to Rin, when she came of the age to ride him."

Kohaku's breath stuttered to a stop, suddenly breathless as he realised where Lord Sesshomaru's eyes had ended. "M-milord?" He managed, every nerve on edge.

"What promise has my daughter wrested from you, slayer?"

Kohaku's eyes lowered in shame. "Only to come home, milord."

Lord Sesshomaru considered him with narrowed eyes, then gave a curt nod. "What is an oath worth?"

Kohaku's hands tightened on the tiller, shame filling his veins.

"Only as much as the one who made it, milord," he answered quietly, knowing the answer by heart.

"If she is your ambition, you will prove your worth. You know Tenseiga's limits."

"Yes milord." This time, the acknowledgement lacked the heat of his last.

Sesshomaru frowned, and Kohaku wondered if he was going to say more, but his nose turned to the air and he seemed to think better of it.

Youkai formed beneath Lord Sesshomaru's feet, and for the first time since their voyage had started, he took to the sky.

~SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK~

"Kagura," Sesshomaru called lowly, but she stilled in the air anyway, back rigid as he gained upon her.

Changing course and position as often as his ship had, this was the first time she had come near enough to scent in the wind, and he intended to take full advantage of her blunder.

She did not turn to look at him as he pulled up beside her, instead glaring intently forward until he was forced to circle past her. Her ruby eyes didn't even flicker as she met his gaze, face like stone. Impressive as the ruse was, he knew she would not have halted at all if she did not intend to hear him speak.

Suppressing a sigh, he glided lower, putting them at eye level in a move intended to both fluster and placate.

"I'm busy," she said flatly. "If you have complaints take them up with _Naraku."_

The vitriol in her tone only confirmed his suspicions. "You came to me for an alliance," he replied calmly, reminding her of her part.

Kagura's eyes flashed in fury. "How could I forget?" She snapped back, and the wind picked up, signalling her imminent departure.

In a blink, he caught her by the wrist. Surprise clouded her features even as she flushed, but she struggled only briefly. "The error was mine," he admitted quietly, and she stilled. "I did not think you ignorant, Kagura."

Her lips pursed together angrily, she stared at him. "Then you are a complete fool, on top of being a total ass."

Though her insult startled him, he could not fault her venom. He let the comment pass, and he could see the surprise that flickered over her face.

"You have nothing but my respect," he promised, but displeasure suffused her scent, and then a tumultuous hurt.

As her wrist trembled in his hand, her eyes flashed like a faceted jewel. "I'm not so sure that's enough," she replied, voice harshened by emotion. "I don't understand you at all, Sesshomaru. All this time you knew what I wanted. But now? This way?" She shook her head viciously, hand twisting in his hold to grasp his arm in suppliction. "Why?"

Sesshomaru lips turned down in a mild frown.

"There was nothing to offer."

He was not some meritless curr, to take a bride empty handed.

Kagura glared at him, vibrating like an angry thistle. "Don't you know that never mattered to me?"

He had, but that hadn't changed anything.

"You should not be so generous to those unequal to you, Kagura," he answered quietly, and she recoiled. A moment later, her eyes flashed and she rallied.

"You shouldn't think you get to decide what's best for me. I don't want your father's kingdom! I wanted you."

In spite of himself, Sesshomaru felt his lips turn up. Releasing her at last, he offered her a smirk. "And now you shall have both."

"Will I?" She returned angrily. "What do I have? A backroom deal for my assets and your so called respect? You haven't said anything about anything except your damn castle!"

Sesshomaru blinked. Her assets? "I made it clear to Naraku that the choice was yours, Kagura. I will take nothing from you."

She puffed out a heavy breath of complete frustration. "You are completely missing the point, Sesshomaru! What about you? Why are you marrying me when you've never- I mean, you've always been-," she faltered, voice pleading until he at last recognized her meaning.

Unreasonably, his mouth became quite dry.

"You have never been unsuitable," he managed, awkwardly. "I find you agreeable."

He could see the sting in her eyes before she spoke. "Is that all?"

His hands curled into loose fists.

"The fault does not lie with you, Kagura," he confessed lowly. "This one...I do not believe I possess the..," he paused, searching for words, "...capacity, for such - affections."

"You-," she faltered, the frostiness of anger draining from her as she drifted closer, hand grasping his billowing sleeve. "You can't-?"

"I have never," he answered shortly and with brutal honesty, because he would not take her to wife ignorant. "The signs are not encouraging."

Silence filled the space between them as she searched his face, and he was relieved to see neither pity or revulsion in her expression.

"So it's...it's not because I'm not-."

"No."

So informed, she sank into deep thought, eyes dropping to his breastplate as she considered Eventually she nodded and resolution filled her face. "That's… complicated. But fine. I...accept."

Weight lifted from his chest and he nodded, but then the obvious signs of a query filled her face and she flushed, dropping her eyes.

"What?" He asked shortly.

"I uh," Kagura averted her gaze to some point behind his shoulder, scowling. "As an aside, the matter of...heirs?"

"I am not _quite_ so dysfunctional," he replied dryly, trying to remember she was entitled to these answers.

Relief filled her sharp features and she hid a smile behind her fan. Which reminded him-

Reaching into his breastplate, he withdrew the small package which had been hidden there for the better part of a week, and she blinked as he presented it to her.

With hesitant hands, she took it from him, and he nodded his permission as her fingers hovered over the twine tying it shut.

Thick paper fell away, and her eyes widened with a shock that pleased him. A pleasant pink flush suffused her cheeks as she took in the pristine white silk of the new weapon. Stylized red sakura blooms spread across the surface of the fan as she flipped it open carefully, and she did not quite meet his gaze as she traced a finger lingeringly along the deceptively soft edge.

"This is…"

"Satisfactory?" He supplied with a raised brow, and a new scowl supplanted the warmth that had invaded her ruby eyes.

Just as carefully as she had opened it, she slid the fan shut.

"You aren't ever going to be any different, are you?" She asked with a sigh.

"Unlikely," he answered seriously, and a wan smile curled her lips.

"I suppose while we are here, I may as well ask if there are any other things you feel obligated to tell me?" The teasing edge to her voice was more like her usual self than any of her behaviour the past few days, and he felt his shoulder relax. Considering her question, Sesshomaru supposed there was one other matter that a mate should be privy to.

Though no one outside those immediately loyal to him knew this secret, she had too much heart to ever be wantonly cruel. Sesshomaru was confident that she would never use the knowledge against him.

"I have a daughter. She has 12 summers."

She stared at him with flat displeasure, unimpressed. Until his face didn't change and realisation dawned in her disbelieving eyes. "What?" She hissed in shock.

"Her name is Rin," Sesshomaru expounded. "...She is human."

Kagura blinked, the information processing before the tension drained from her. "It shouldn't surprise me you'd give a daughter a name like that."

"She came with the appellation," he corrected. "Rin has been in my care since her eighth year."

"I am sure that is an interesting story, but I've learned more about you in one day than I ever did in any given year." She sounded weary and slightly aggrieved, and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"T-thank you, for the fan. I'll get you something suitable when this is over."

He shrugged lightly, and though she seemed as if she might go, she lingered, uneasiness filtering through her scent. She took a slightly deeper breath and then met his eyes squarely. "I am going to kiss you on the cheek, to thank you."

Though her voice was firm, the very air about them vibrated with her uncertainty. After what he had shared, it was clear why she might fear being rebuffed.

"You are permitted more, if you desire it," he answered. Though he lacked the emotions that supposedly made such assignations more pleasant, he wouldn't refuse her.

Hand braced upon the white down of her feather, she leaned towards him, and he could hear the erratic pulse of her heart. "It won't make you...uncomfortable?"

"No."

The soft flutter of her lashes was not unappealing, he noted as she lowered her eyes. Her hand slid up his sleeve until it rested on his shoulder, and her lips parted just before they touched his.

Her flesh warm, and she tasted soft. A glimmer of moisture that was pleasant remained as she pulled away. It had been shorter than expected.

"I-," she mumbled, cheeks still flushed. "I suppose I'll see you. Around."

"Hn."

She soared away, the iridescent colours flashing, and he realised with surprise the sun was setting. Somehow, the conversation had not felt as strenuous or lengthy as it surely had been.

As he turned back for his own ship, Sesshomaru found he had been correct. He did not find her tiresome. Not tiresome at all.

~SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS~

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, I found I struggled with parts of this chapter :) I will put out the next one easier I think.


	11. Chapter 11

"Kagome!" Inuyasha caught up to her on her way back to her mom's villa just outside the palace, and he sounded pissed.

Turning to meet him, she squared her shoulders and held her head high. "What, Inuyasha?"

"Don't you fuckin' what me, wench! Pops told me what happened!"

Kagome shoved down the brief feeling of hurt and betrayal the statement brought. Toga was some things, but he wasn't a thoughtless busybody. "Whatever he told you, I'm pretty sure you didn't take it the way he meant it, dog boy."

"Don't-" Inuyasha snapped, ears twitching in anger. "Just don't! I can't believe you would do that to Kikyo! I thought we were friends!"

"You can't believe I would?" She shot back, stung. "I said some stuff, sure, but I was _trying_ to help her get her power back, and it _worked! _And _she_ was the one who threw the first punch! Or were you so busy being pissy you missed that?"

"Kikyo would barely hit a fly," he snarled in disbelief.

"Yeah, and that was the problem, Inu! We're about to fight a war! Your war! Her war! And if she can't fight for what she wants- what she _loves_\- she's going to regret it the rest of her life! You should be thanking me!"

"Thank you for slapping my mate around? If you were _anyone_ else I'd-!"

"Well I'm not anyone else, Am I?" She shouted back. "I'm Kagome! Your best friend, in case you've forgotten! And you owe me, because if it weren't for me, you wouldn't even have a mate! And you sure as hell wouldn't have a chance in hell of winning this war either!"

"Oh yeah just rub things in my face anytime you want to win an argument! Same old fuckin-"

"Inuyasha!"

They both flinched and froze, turning to the familiar intruding voice. Queen Izayoi regarded them with the same look of hurt displeasure whenever she caught them fighting. She was not often, however, backed by a fuming Kikyo.

Inuyasha's ears flattened and even Kagome winced.

"Ma- Kikyo- I ah…"

"Language aside," Izayoi said quietly, disappointment curdling both of their tempers, "this is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves."

"But Ma-" he protested, falling silent at her sharp look.

"Kikyo, love, please take Inuyasha with you. I would like to have a few moments with Kagome please."

"Let's go, Inuyasha," Kikyo said flatly, and as she dragged him away Kagome could hear her begin to whisper furiously. It was rather strange to feel vindicated by the person you had recently been in a cat fight with, but she supposed the world took odd turns.

~SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK~

"What were you thinking?" Kikyo hissed as she tugged her husband behind her by the wrist. Dragging him around several corners, she rounded on him, face filled with displeasure. "Shouting about me and Kagome in the middle of the grounds, where anyone could hear you? Where the whole palace could probably hear you!"

Even with ears pressed flat to his skull, Inuyasha had never been one to take a scolding lying down. From anyone other than his mother anyway.

"Kikyo, Kagome and I have been arguing where the whole palace could hear us since we were born. It's not as bad as you think-"

"I'm not just talking about that," she snapped back, and his eyes widened in shock as she jabbed a finger under his nose. "Inuyasha, what makes you think that I want the whole palace to know that I had a fight with her? Don't you ever think? I can't believe I lost my temper like that and it's humiliating! Not to mention, I already know people are confused and angry that you mated me when everyone thought that Kagome was going to be their next queen. People like her! They trust her. And if it gets around that we were scuffling like - like children! Who do you think they're going to side with?"

His gaze darkened mutinously, and Kikyo could tell he had missed the point.. "Who?" He demanded loudly. "Who's been telling you they don't want you for queen?"

"Never mind that!" Kikyo crossed her arms. "Inuyasha, she was right. I needed to...to get to where she got me. I'm not like I was, but I can use my power again. We should be thanking her, even if the way it happened wasn't something you approve of. And I didn't ask you to get angry with her. I didn't even tell you about it!"

He shot her a hurt, incredulous look. "I don't care if you have your power or not, she shouldn't have treated you that way. You're my mate. Don't you want me to protect you?"

Ignoring the sharp sting his words had delivered, Kikyo tried to tell herself he hadn't meant the words the way they had come out. "I am your mate," she agreed quietly. "And I am going to be your queen, one day. But I… I wasn't born in a palace Inuyasha. I was born in a village, and then I grew up in a temple, and I was born with power of my own. I… I want to stand beside you. I want to fight at your side, and protect you too, like Kagome would."

"You don't have to be like Kagome," Inuyasha argued. "You're Kikyo. I love you. I loved you even though you didn't have any power."

"I know," Kikyo answered. "But it's been such a long time Inuyasha. Such a long time since I loved myself."

He stared down at her, the twilight shadows dulling the shine of his golden eyes.

"Please Inuyasha. Don't fight with Kagome about what happened between us again. Promise me?"

"I'm not happy with her, but I won't say anything." There was a tightness to his jaw, like he was gritting his teeth, but Kikyo could see that he meant it.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Pressing a soft kiss to his jaw, she was relieved to see it soften.

He glanced down at her clothes, reminding her that she had worn the garb of a priestess all day. "It's kinda funny to see you in that. I guess it looks good on you."

"Are you surprised?" She asked softly. "That she was right?"

He frowned. "I don't fucking know. That crazy wench is always saying shit that don't make any sense. If you're happy I'm happy though."

She smiled, and for once it reached her eyes. His gaze warmed too, and as he dipped his head down to kiss her Kikyo felt the desire she had only ever felt for him stir inside her.

~SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK~

Standing quietly in front of her queen with her eyes to the floor, Kagome tried to think past the stubborn lump in her throat, but her cognitive functions were not to be moved.

"Oh, dear one," Izayoi said softly, finally. "Do not think I am too angry with you."

Kagome shook her head mutely, and Izayoi reached out and took her hand, tucking it under her arm and guiding her to sit on the wall of a nearby garden bed. "I can see that my husband was right. You are burdened most grievously. He hoped you would confide in me, but you have already chosen silence, haven't you?"

Kagome swallowed a silent gasp, closing her eyes against the silent tears that seeped down her face.

Sliding her fingers through Kagome's own, the queen let their hands sit between them on the stone, choosing instead to look out into the dark but brilliant sky. "If there is anything you wish to tell me," she offered softly, "I will listen. But there are some councils best kept, and I know that. My dear love does too, though he despises the thought of your heartache."

"I love you," Kagome confessed through trembling lips. "I love you both. You'll remember that, won't you?"

"How could I doubt it?" Izayoi soothed, turning and cupping the younger girls face. "You are a daughter to us. Your mother as dear a friend as your father was." Her thumb stroked tears away with a tenderness that only made more spill forth.

"I...I can't s-save everyone," Kagome blurted, unable to help herself. Needing forgiveness. Needing strength. "I have to choose. You might hate me."

The queens dark eyes peered deep into her own as she considered her words carefully. "Is there any one among us who would not sacrifice for another?"

Relief flooded her, heady and sweet, and Kagome shook her head.

"We have all made choices," Izayoi said wisely. "Those choices led us here. Each small choice shifting the future until this path was the true one. Do not fault yourself, Kagome. We are all pieces in the god's plan."

Kagome let herself be drawn to bury her face in Izayoi's shoulder. The soft silks would be tearstained, Kagome knew, but she couldn't bring herself to care as she wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist.

~SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK~

Kagome did not sleep that night. As the light of the dawn filtered slowly into her childhood bedroom, she felt drawn towards the gently lapping waves of the sea.

Trailing wet, sandy footprints behind her, Kagome took comfort in the cold morning breeze. Reviving her, clearing her head of griefs and doubts until only the faintest echo remained. Water rushed and curled around her ankles, the waves stronger this morning than she had expected, but the life in them was comforting too.

A particularly strong roll of water crested further down the shore, drawing her eyes to the swallowed expanse of beach. Kagome watched as the water receded again, only to be replaced by a larger wave that reached her part of the beach too. Regretfully, she picked her way up to safer tides and sat, turning her eyes instead to the peaceful clouds.

It was too bad the tides were coming in already...but hadn't high tide come in late last night? Long after the sun. They would have come again in the early hours of the morning...and then, should have struck later morning, just before noon. Kagome frowned out at the peaceful sea, which wasn't choppy enough to explain such wave patterns before tide.

A tension she couldn't explain rose under her skin. Kagome stood, hand on the reassuring strap of her quiver. The wind caressed the damp fabric of her hakama, and as Kagome looked out into the sea, another thick buffet of air struck her with realisation.

Fixing her eyes to the sky, Kagome narrowed them with concentration. She had to be sure. But it was true. The clouds...the clouds weren't moving.

Mouth dry, Kagome reached for her bow. Nocked an arrow to the string. Taking aim, she funneled far more strength than usual into the bolt, and she felt the wood strain under the pressure.

_Hit the mark_.

Loosing, she watched grimly as her arrow flared to life, soaring; searing into the sky. And then, like a knife crudely rending canvas, the sky tore open under her will.

Illusion fractured, bubbling and fading until only truth remained. The sky was no comfort. Clouded with darkness, thunder shook on the horizon with the force of malevolent yokai, and at their fore, the vision of her nightmares. Wind whipped her hair to wildness as she gazed across the sea into ruthless golden eyes, and Kagome mourned.

There would be no drums of welcome, to ferry their prince home.


	12. Chapter 12

The lone figure on the beach wandered in ignorance as the armada drew ever closer, and as red and white flashed in the wind, Sesshomaru felt pity for the poor foolish girl lingering on the seashore.

Whatever power she thought she had would be crushed under the oncoming storm, and she would have no one to blame but his foolish brother.

Ever closer they sailed, protected by the yokai who wove illusions under Naraku's command. As the restlessness of bloodlust rose in those at his back, the wind did too, and the lone girl stood.

With eyes sharper than any blade, he saw her eyes widen as she reached for her discarded weapon. Frowning, he leaned forward, foot braced upon the bow of his ship. _Impossible._

She fired.

Brilliant light filled the sky, pink dancing so violently his nose itched with the strain of keeping his eyes open. And then their protection was wrent in two.

Roars and shrieks filled the air behind him, foreign yokai swirling around him in pulsating shock and fear. Sesshomaru refixed his gaze on the shoreline. When had his father acquired a priestess of such power? For how long had he hidden her?

He saw her gaze fix upon him, saw a brief flicker of sadness in her face before it hardened in resolve. She reached for another arrow, and for the first time in decades, Sesshomaru saw death in the face of an enemy.

Leaping for the tiller, he shoved the boy roughly aside and seized control of his ship. "Be prepared!" He snarled at both slayers and the Kappa. "Jaken-"

Whatever order he might have given was stalled by another bolt of beautiful lightning. It soared by his ship by a hair's breadth, exploding the ship behind him in a dazzling burst of reiki. Screams of fear and agony filled his ears, and his eyes swallowed the sight of melting bodies before the tolling bells of warning began ringing from the city walls.

Sesshomaru tore his gaze away from the smoking carnage. Close enough now to be absolutely certain, he reeled as she once again locked eyes with him.

He shoved his questions down, arms taught as he awaited her next strike. His ears picked up the groans of protesting wood as yokai and humans all around him struggled to slow and redirect their ships. Further behind, the sounds of crashing and splintering echoed as fast moving ships collided with those slowed at the front. _Fools. _

The third arrow flew, and he forced himself to watch it's path. His vision blurred with the effort as she reduced yet another nearby ship to rubble, and his suspicions were confirmed.

Red hot anger flooded his veins, but he was no fool, to disregard the advantage her weak sentiments gave him. "Jaken, faster!" He snarled in command, determined still to reach the shore first.

"Y-yes milord," the Kappa warbled, rushing to do as bid. Distantly, Sesshomaru heard Kohaku and Sango struggle to calm Ah-Un.

A short burst of yokai quelled the beast's protestations, and Kohaku leapt astride him, taking the reins from his sister as Jaken funneled power into the sea below.

The city gates spilled open, forces taking to the ground and sky as the armada floundered, and he heard Kagura's voice rise sharply on the wind, demanding reformation. The priestess began to retreat, running along the beach for the seaside temple. Though parts of him seethed, he could not help but admire the chaos she had induced with so few blows.

Reaching the marbled steps, she turned, and his claws dug into polished wood as she fired yet again into the forces that had fallen further behind, wreaking havoc before disappearing inside the temple doors.

As the Inu no Taisho's armies spilled across the vast beach towards the sea, his ship jolted unpleasantly, jerking into shallow waters. Glancing down along the shoreline, Sesshomaru saw more distant parts of the fleet - those unaffected by explosive reiki - also make shore.

From the far side of the temple, a stream of bodies in red, white and blue emerged, many racing and stumbling for the safety of city.

Leaping from the bow, he clear the remaining expanse of water in a single jump, landing on the shifting sands with unnatural grace. As both slayers followed by air on youkai mounts, he began to run, claws glowing green in anticipation of battle. Weak as many of those holy warriors might be, they were still a threat that required his pursuit.

As he took chase, some of those he assumed more proficient turned back, arming themselves to protect the others against his attack.

Sesshomaru had only an instant of warning.

Instinct flared to life, driving him back just moments before an arrow snaked across the sky in front of his face - between himself and his quarry. It left a shimmering remnant - the threat of a barrier - in its wake, and he turned back, eyes cold with fury. Fabric whipping in the wind as wildly as her ebony locks, blue eyes glared back across the empty shore.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango questioned, voice hard as she and her brother fell in at his back.

In answer he drew the second sword at his waist, turning his back on the retreating force. If she wished to sacrifice herself in battle against a daiyoukai instead of retreating with her people, he would oblige her.

Tōkijin crackled in his palm, blue yokai swelling in the blade as he advanced towards the gleaming temple he had frequented in his youth. It had been built shortly before his birth, as a bride gift from the Inu no Taisho to his first wife, Inu Kimi, in celebration of the union between the two greatest lineages. On the eastern side of the grand steps, the statue of Amaterasu rose vibrant and beautiful, the patron goddess of his sire's ancestors. Opposite her, to the west, Tsukuyomi stood stoic and proud, pronouncing his favour of the house of the moon.

Bow in hand, the priestess lingered on the stairway, ignorant of the visceral pronouncement of his father's betrayal. How fitting it was that he should spill the blood of his father's priestess upon those very steps.

His glowing blade arced through the air widely, spraying needles of power towards the foolish woman who had allowed him so close. A ranged weapon was useless now, against one such as him.

Her eyes widened briefly, but his attack crashed against the barrier that flared to defend the temple walls. Lilac sparks fizzled and faded as it rejected Tōkijin's yokai, until the barrier dulled again into dormant obscurity.

The priestess's lips curved up, and to his surprise she dropped the bow, letting it fall with a clatter to the ground. He narrowed his eyes, pausing at the barrier line and testing the air with his blade.

It reacted with volatility, sending a nasty shock through the steel to his hand and arm, and he growled in annoyance before withdrawing the oni sword and plunging it into the sand.

As Sesshomaru stepped through the barrier, the priestess sank to her knees, folding her hands in her lap as she watched him.

Here, undampened by the suppressing forces of the barrier, scents filtered through the morning sea air. Familiar and unwelcome, recognition stirred, slowing his steps until he stood but a few feet from her.

It had been nearly two decades since he had last seen Saito's daughter, a blue eyed toddler trailing after his half brother as faithfully as any dog. She had been covered in scrapes often, scowling furiously at anyone who had even dared to look at Inuyasha wrong, including himself. Gap teeth smiles and bright eyes overlayed the image of the woman kneeling, staring at him in grim determination, and he could believe that girl had grown into this one.

What was less clear was why a woman so devoted to his brother had made so visible an effort to spare his life, and curiosity stilled his claws a moment longer as she met his eyes evenly.

"Milord?" Kohaku's voice was urgent, a worried query at his back. Both slayers were coiled tight, prepared to strike at his word.

"Tell me, woman," he commanded instead. "Are you a fool?"

Blue fire flared to life in her eyes as her jaw clenched. Her chin lifted. "I would no more kill my prince than I would my king."

So it was a twisted honour that clouded her judgement; thoughtless loyalty to his bloodline. "I am your enemy, priestess. I will have this Kingdom by blood."

She seemed to tire, and her eyes again showed the brief sadness he had glimpsed so far at sea. "Yes, I believe that," she answered quietly.

She knelt there placidly, scent free of any fear. Was it simply him she did not fear, or was she truly so unafraid to die?

She had chosen to die, he realised with sudden disturbed clarity. Her ferocity in battle combined with her apparent apathy struck him as unnatural, and he wondered what had happened to her to make her put his life above her own. Perhaps his brother's marriage was a betrayal, and she wished for vengeance she couldn't herself enact?

As if in answer, over the near din of battle he heard a heartfelt cry rise up.

"KAGOME!"

Searching, desperate, the call sounded over and over, but she closed her eyes against the sound, lips pressed tightly together.

"Do you not wish to answer, priestess?" He asked coldly.

She again looked at him, but was silent.

Thoughtfully, he considered her imminent death. No longer fully loyal to his brother; somewhat loyal to him, and a powerful holy woman. Respected, he suspected. Perhaps loved. The daughter of a bloodline that had stood by his for centuries, and well known by the people he would rule when this war was over. Tenseiga pulsed in approval at his side.

"You are dangerous," he reconsidered out loud, and a momentary confusion clouded her features. "I will have your oath."

Her face turned to stone. "I would never lay hands against you and yours." Oath it was not, but her offense was satisfactory, her scent free of deceit.

"We shouldn't trust her," Sango said lowly in protest, edged with a dangerous hiss.

His gaze flicked back only briefly.

"Get up," he told the priestess. "You are coming with me."

~SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK~

Ack so it is Kagome and Sesshomaru finally meeeet.

Thanks so much for the amazing review so far guys I am glad you are enjoyinf the story so far!


	13. Chapter 13

From all directions, the sounds and smells of carnage pressed in, and though he had killed men and yokai before, it was nothing to the utter chaos of this battle.

"It's no use," Inuyasha cried out over the cacaughany. "There's so many of the bastards I can't even catch a damn scent!"

Miroku grunted with effort as he pierced somethings innards with the end of his staff. "Can't we-" blood sprayed, unpleasant and hot against his face. "-get any closer?"

Inuyasha's windscar swept through the mass of bodies, but the path cleared filled again in the blink of an eye. _Well. That answers that question._

"Kagome can take care of herself," Miroku tried to reassure his friend in the brief lull that followed his foe's death.

Standing at Miroku's back, the hanyou snarled back in frustrated response. "That wench knows how to put on a lightshow, but there hasn't been a peep since she wrecked part of their fleet!" His ears flattened. "This is my fault- she shouldn'ta been out of the city. If she- if she was okay she'd be blasting these bastards out of the sky."

"I know," Miroku answered grimly, dodging the attack of an oni and slapping it with a sutra that dissolved it into goo as it screamed in agony. "But we can't focus on that right now. There's too many. At this rate they'll make it to the city walls. "Where's the king?"

"He went for the wolves. The mountain passes collapsed and the cliffs are too steep. They don't have anyone strong enough to break through except that mangy fuckin Koga, but it'll take him too long alone."

Toga could travel far and fast, and this army had arrived sooner that expected with no trace of warning. As sound a plan as going himself was, Miroku lamented a dog's inability to delegate. "Inuyasha...we need to make them retreat. If they pull back to draw lines in the sand, we can regroup."

"Try fuckin telling that to them monk!"

"Inuyasha." The hard, resigned edge to the monk's voice made the hanyou swing his head around. His eyes widened as he saw Miroku start to unbind the cloth covering his hand.

"Oh fuck no, Miroku-"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," the monk answered in false cheerity. "Get me in front of everyone else."

The hanyou swore but immediately turned his back, offering Miroku a ride. As Miroku clambered on, he focused on projecting a small barrier around them to stave off encroaching yokai.

Taking off at a run, Inuyasha leapt and hopped over skirmishing forces, and Miroku pointed to the place where the red and white uniforms of the Western forces thinned. "There!"

Inuyasha touched down, and the monk scurried off, slamming the end of his staff deep into the sand until he felt resistance.

Inuyasha did the same, sword half buried in the sand with his claws gripped around the hilt. With his other hand, he grasped miroku's arm.

Bracing himself, Miroku planted his feet firmly on the ground.

And then he unleashed the abyss in his palm.

~SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK~

Darkness erupted, an unnatural wind making the hairs on the back of Kagura's neck stand up as she forced her feather back against the pull. In horror, she watched as countless yokai and human alike were consumed by the void in a human monk's palm.

It was ungodly. It was unholy, and in all her years of bloodshed Kagura had never seen anything like it. Her sister, Kanna, was the only void demon she had ever met, and her power was nothing to the abomination beside the red clad hanyou. She had - she had broken bread with that man at Naraku's table. That monk had tried to charm her.

The emotionless look on his face now was anything but charming, and he didn't show any signs of stopping.

"Naraku!" She edged closer, shouting over the wind as the spider suddenly appeared beside her. "This is not good."

He turned his red eyes on her, and she blanched. The utterly murderous fury on his face was an expression she'd seen only once before.

"Retreat." He snarled. "We have the beach!"

"Yes, but-!"

"I'll take care of the monk." Naraku said coldly.

Kagura left him. Fan in hand, she send blades of wind gusting along the lines of battle, intersecting the pull of the monk's weapon just enough to weaken his hold. Heads turned, acknowledging her interference as they struggled to pull back, and as Kagura turned to look, she saw triumph light in the monk's eyes.

_He planned this. _

His victory was short lived. To Kagura's shock, she watched as Naraku was dragged into range of the monk and hanyou without resistance. _What is he doing?_ In panic, she also surged forward, afraid that her master had been overcome.

Naraku's white fur cloak flung open across the sky, and from it spewed hundreds of yellow insects. Kagura drew back as the Saimyōshō swarmed forward, being sucked en mass into the dark void. Almost immediately, the man's face contorted in pain, and he staggered, staying upright only with the hanyou's support.

With a gasp, he yanked back his hand, wrapping cloth around it. As he sank to his knees, the hanyou leapt past him, Tessaiga in hand as he faced Naraku at last.

Their forces once more firmly divided, the two hanyou existed, suspended in an eternal moment of time that superseded all else.

And then Naraku smiled, his lips curving as he bared his teeth in malicious, taunting cruelty.

Inuyasha's golden eyes darkened, hatred taking root so deeply Kagura was stunned. The way Inuyasha looked at Naraku, you'd think the spider had stolen his wife, instead of the other way around.

She had never thought the second western prince anything but soft, with his warm, open gaze and his twitching fuzzy ears. He was _nothing_, she had judged, like his brother. Now, as his features hollowed with bloodlust, blue demonic markings creeping across his face, she wondered for the first time if he might have the same steel core inside him.

Tessaiga flared to life in his hand, yokai rose with the gale that gathered around the blade. Inuyasha's face twisted into a feral snarl as he unleashed the windscar across the sky.

Her master made no move to dodge, and the blast shredded his cloak to ribbons in the air. An empty baboon mask clattered softly onto the blood soaked sand.

His face slowly fading from insanity, the hanyou stared woodenly at the mask as Kagura exhaled in relief. Of course.

All on the beach was deathly silent. All seemed to wait with baited breath for the hanyou to make the next move. Ignoring all, he turned and slung the monk's upper body over his shoulder.

It looked as if some of their forces intended to renew the fray, but Kagura sent a sharp blast careening down the lines. "We're done. Fortify the beach."

~SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK~

Sorry for the short chapter guys! I got writers block and I'm trying to jump this hurdle! Update soon hopefully! 


	14. Chapter 14

When Sesshomaru strolled into the hastily constructed command tent, entourage in tow, Naraku's furious red eyes honed in immediately on him.

"Where were you?" The spider demanded in a sibilant hiss, and a hush fell over the attending commanders. "I brought you here for a reason, and I expect you to hold up your end of the bargain!"

"So quickly you forget the threat that destroyed a fair portion of your landing party," Sesshomaru replied boredly, not at all interested in Naraku's expectations.

After a moment of tense silence, the hanyou relaxed and the deep unease in the room lifted. "Of course. You have eliminated the problem, I presume?"

"There will no longer be a problem," the inuyoukai agreed, acutely aware as the priestess shifted awkwardly behind him, flanked by Sango and Kohaku.

"Good," Naraku muttered distractedly. "Very good."

"Milord," one of the others put forward hurriedly. "What should we do about the monk? A weapon like that will be difficult to counter-"

A sharp look from Naraku quickly silenced the man, whose name Sesshomaru didn't know. "I know of such a power. There is a counter, and the solution is being created as we speak. Do not trouble yourselves about the monk any longer."

Multiple heads dipped, but Sesshomaru was paying more attention to the shift in the priestess's scent. Curiosity? Concern?

Unfortunately, when his attention refocused on the spider, he found him also fixed upon the girl. His shock quickly morphed into an expression of disturbing hunger.

"And who is this?" Naraku enquired, voice like silk.

"Kagome, my lord." She answered without the slightest quaver of fear, and Sesshomaru reluctantly stood aside.

"Kagome...what a beautiful name," he admired. "How long have you been in Sesshomaru's employ?"

Her eyes flicked to Sesshomaru, but showed no amusement. "Not long."

The spider reluctantly drew back. "Such a lovely prize, Sesshomaru," he addressed the demon lord. "I must confess, she looks startlingly like my errant wife. Will you not give her to me?" The entreaty was layered with a disgusting purr, and it was one Sesshomaru saw fit to decline.

"No."

"Come now," he cajoled, gaze still fixed upon Kagome's face. "What's a gift between friends?"

The flat look he received could be interpreted quite clearly. They were _not_ friends.

After a moment, Naraku chuckled, the hunger fading from his face. "Ah, it is no matter. I shall not want for company soon enough. But do feel free to visit me anytime my dear, if your lord lets you off the leash."

Kagome inclined her head stiffly, but her disgust and anger were so thick in the air Sesshomaru could taste it. Strangely, he found himself pleased by her dislike of Naraku. _He is her enemy. _

Belatedly, it occurred to him that she hadn't promised not to kill Naraku, but she seemed lost in thought, oblivious to his wary glance. The oversight vexed him. _Too much trust; too quickly_. She was not pack. _Not anymore._

The conversation in the tent picked up again, turning quickly back to strategy. Sesshomaru only listened with half an ear, since Sango would pick out anything relevant anyway.

Though he watched her from the corner of his eye carefully, she did not behave like someone gathering information, and the changes in her scent were irregular compared to any received information. The girl truly wasn't listening, in fact she seemed somewhere else entirely.

When the strategy session was concluded, Sesshomaru nodded to Sango to take the lead, and placidly followed the three humans. The slayer stiffly picked her way through the swells of people, who made as decent an attempt to part as was possible in such close quarters. Sesshomaru tried not to breath through his nose as he watched the priestess carefully.

She followed Sango without complaint about how tightly both slayers kept her between them, but then Sesshomaru saw her head sharply turn, and he followed her gaze as he tuned into the conversation that was easily discernible, even to mortal ears.

"I've never seen such a beautiful pelt," one of the thunder brothers, Manten, crowed as he stroked russet fur. "The beast I skinned it from gave me such a fuss, but he was no match for us in the end, brother."

As the other, Hiten, began to laugh, Sesshomaru saw Kagome's eyes spark to light in glittering anger. He was on her like lightning as she started forward, grasping her arm quickly as he spoke lowly in her ear. "Know your place."

To his shock, a small jolt of power seared up his arm as she yanked hers free, her eyes meeting his in watery grief. "Shouldn't that be my line?" She hissed back just as quietly, and he felt himself go rigid. "These are _your_ people."

"Do _not,"_ he enunciated coldly, "presume to lecture me."

She glared up at him. "There's only one fox in the west with a coat that colour," she gritted out. "He-He's got a little boy. _Shippo's_ just this tall!" Her gesticulation was violent, and there was no trace of the curious apathy that had characterized her.

"My patience is in short supply," Sesshomaru informed her coldly. "Be silent, or you will find my mercy has limits."

Abruptly, the blue of her eyes deepened, and there was a shift in the air as she stepped closer to him. "You gave me my life on that beach."

Sesshomaru felt his head cloud, a faint buzz ringing in his ears as the world hollowed in on them. In spite of his distraction, he latched onto the one clear thought that formed. "I gave you no oath." He managed to return, though his voice felt far away, as if someone else was speaking.

Like blue fire, her gaze entranced, and the weight of all her expectation settled on his shoulders. "You're a prince of the West," Kagome's voice wavered with the emotion of her defiance. "You didn't have to."

Too much trust, too quickly, he repeated to himself, but the fervency of her loyalty - the proclamation of faith - there was no lie in it. She believed; her scent was true, and it was as damning as it was valuable.

The burn in his gut he recognized as anger, but not for her. Not for her.

"Go," he gritted out, addressing both Sango and the other two.

The slayer hesitated.

"What?" He snapped.

"Where, milord?" Kohaku filled in when his sister faltered. "Back to the ship?"

The intensity in the priestess's face faded, and she huffed tiredly, crossing her arms. "Back to the temple, of course."

"Why?" Sango snapped at her, suddenly recovering her voice. "Why on earth should we go there?"

"Because it's protected, of course," replied Kagome, seeming confused by Sango's sudden hostility. "It's tied to prince Sesshomaru's bloodline."

Assessing, Sesshomaru nodded curtly. They were not without enemies within Naraku's army. Any faction might prove treacherous, especially if they covetted his ancestral kingdom. The temple would provide some measure of protection.

"Go," he repeated, desiring silence and solitude.

They went, though the elder slayer didn't look happy about it.

~SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK~

After a few moments hesitation, Kagura gave Naraku a brief nod before following Sesshomaru's exit.

It took a few seconds of scouring the crowd before she sighted them, and she pushed through, glaring at anyone who got too close as she wove, hoping to catch up with the elusive inuyoukai.

She considered calling out, and just as she opened her lips she paused, startled as she watched him grab for the priestess's arm.

As frequently as she had made excuses to see him over the years, she had never seen him reach out to touch anyone, not even in anger. He had never needed to rely on physical force to accomplish cowing someone, but to her surprise what looked like a heated argument sprung up between the two, his face fluctuating first from cold stone to actual anger as the human woman tore herself free.

Kagura frowned as she observed quietly from a distance. A tick sprung up in his jaw, a quiet signal that precursed murder, but instead of flinching the priestess rose up. Glaring in challenge, fists balled as she invaded the Inu's impermeable body space; Kagura felt tension rise in her own gut at the girl's audacious proximity.

After a moment, whatever argument she had witnessed dissolved, and the priestess wilted before following Sesshomaru's human retainer meekly, leaving the demon lord standing alone, an annoyed look upon his face.

In spite of her uneasiness, Kagura lingered. What in the hell had that been?

It took a moment to remind herself that she had every right to pry, and then she took a deep breath before continuing through the milling people. As she reached his side, he turned towards her, brow lifting quickly in surprise, and the tension drained from his face.

That familiar flutter struck, but Kagura quashed the thought that he had relaxed because of her presence. She was _not_ going to blush like a girl in the middle of this army. She was a queen, for heaven's sake.

"What was that?" She asked instead of thinking of that, tilting her head in the direction of his departed comportment of humans.

His lips thinned and turned down, but it was a different kind of annoyance, she thought, than the one before. "An inconvenience."

Surprised though he was that she had departed so soon from Naraku's side, her presence was a welcome distraction from his own thoughts. A tentative look of contemplation stole over her face, and she ventured a wary question. "I didn't know you had a priestess."

She always had been clever. He considered her calm, searching expression. Sesshomaru had never enjoyed tests, but this one had only one acceptable answer. If Kagura wanted the truth from him, she would receive it.

"The acquisition was recent," he admitted. "She was too valuable to kill without cause."

The wind witch sucked in a deep breath, red eyes widening in shock, then narrowing as she latched onto his sleeve. "Are you mad?" She hissed lowly. "That's the priestess who destroyed those ships?" After a moment she whitened. "_You had her in the command tent?" _The shrill undertone to her quiet shriek made him wince.

On second thought, a small amount of diplomacy might be required. "She swore an oath."

"And you just _believed _her?" Though Kagura's anger was justified, Sesshomaru frowned.

"She did not lie."

The wind witch pinched the bridge of her nose in what looked like pure frustration. "Most people are inconsistent; you must know that. She could have meant what she said. She could mean something else tomorrow!"

The fire that had burned in Kagome's eyes when she spoke of the orphaned foxling reflected the young girl that had protected his brother fiercely, but she had obeyed him, nevertheless. Sesshomaru struggled to find words to defend instincts he himself was wary of.

"Kagome is inclined to be..constant," he murmured lowly. "She is not unknown to me."

At that Kagura paused. "...you know her?" Ruby eyes pierced demandingly. "How well? You were friends before?"

Sighing, Sesshomaru turned, offering his arm in a bid to entice her to privacy. Startled, she hesitated before slipping her fingers into the crook of his arm. "She was young when I left the west," he admitted as a cloud of shimmering youkai formed beneath their feet, lifting them away. "But her bloodline has been tied to mine for many generations, and loyalty has always been their norm."

"That's not exactly the most reassuring," Kagura offered quietly. "You've been gone for going on 20 years, and your saying that girl is ready for you to take the throne no questions asked? Turn her back on the king and fight her brethren?"

"No." Sesshomaru admitted after a moment's thought. "Kagome will decline to fight them, just as she declined to fight me."

Her fingers tightened around his forearm in worry as she peered up at him. "You don't think she's...playing both sides?"

The sea churned under them, packed with ships as those below ferried supplies to and from shore.

With care, Sesshomaru elaborated. "She was prepared to die at my hand when I came upon her."

Kagura buried herself in thought, her expression pinched. At last, a wry look came over he features. "She certainly looked lively a few minutes ago."

Sesshomaru grimaced. "When this thing is done, her loyalty to her people will serve me well. Her continued defiance may even reassure them."

At last, Kagura's eyes lit with understanding. "Is _that _why?" Humour softened her features, relieving him of any further obligations. "I would never have imagined _you'd _be the kind to tolerate a foil." Her teasing lilt faded once more into seriousness. "Still, you'll be careful, won't you? And for god's sake, keep her away from Naraku."

He turned his head to look down at her more fully, a glint stealing into his golden eyes. "Perhaps I will have her kill him after I have my kingdom."

Kagura scowled at him, painted claws prodding into his silk. "Don't joke about that."

"But his existence is so tiresome," Sesshomaru drawled in bored tones. "Think of it as a wedding gift."

A touch of pink appeared, but she held firm otherwise, and he sighed silently in disappointment.

Silence fell between them as their feet touched down upon the deck of his ship, Jaken scurrying out to meet them. "Milord! You're returned? Has all gone well?"

Kagura flipped her fan open to hide her grimace at the imp's squawking tones. Blinking bulbous eyes at her hand on Sesshomaru's arm and the blooms decorating her fan, Jaken seemed to flounder. After a moment, he ducked his head awkwardly in greeting. "Milady."

How on earth someone so annoying could also manage to be endearing was beyond Kagura.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru ignored the imps question. "You have prepared Ah-Un?"

"Yes milord! One third of the provisions, as you instructed."

"You will take the ship out of range. You remember the coastline."

Relief coloured the Kappa's face. "You wish me to guard the ship, milord?"

"Find a sheltered cove, hunt for game and expand the supplies. Ah-Un will return in a week, and then once every 3 days."

"Yes milord." Jaken scurried off to prepare the ship to sail again.

Sesshomaru moved to inspect the dragon's saddlebags and Kagura let her arm slip from his. He had been warm, she realized belatedly, and she wondered how it would feel to have him wrapped around her more fully.

"You won't keep him with you?" She wondered out loud.

She fancied his eyes were warm too, as he glanced at her. "If he irritates me."

She huffed to hide a laugh, coming to stand beside him. She let Ah-Un sniff her fingers, her shoulder brushing Sesshomaru's sleeve as four intelligent eyes peered at her keenly, snorting and snuffling.

As her hands smoothed over sunhot scales, Kagura tried to ignore the way her heart sped up when Sesshomaru continued to watch her. _Idiot._ _He_ _can probably hear it going a mile a minute._

When she finally found the courage to chance a look at him, he looked amused, and he was far too close. Kagura scowled at him. "Don't laugh at me."

He shrugged, a small careless gesture at odds with his consistently rigid posture, and reality struck Kagura with intensity. _This is true,_ she thought, as if waking from a dream and finding it held firm. _He's mine._

Strands of silver hair caught in the breeze, sunlight shimmering. Dressed in white, he was almost too bright to look at, but Kagura looked anyway, swallowing past the dryness in her throat.

Just a few short days ago, he'd told her she was permitted more. As her fingers caught in strands of silky liquid silver, Kagura leaned into him, and when his hand fell at her waist, her heart nearly gave out.

_This is real._

Up and up, her hands moved thoughtlessly, braver than she was, until they sank into his hair. It occurred to her that his eyes were too harsh to ever be truly soft; even now, their studying intensity pierced like a blade. Kagura found that comforting. He had never been the kind of man to idealize people, but he had accepted her anyway.

This time, when she touched her lips to his, she shoved down the nervous tingle that raced through her, wanting everything; not wanting to run again. Pulling him in, wanting his reaction, she still gasped when he pressed back, and the kiss was no longer just her. No longer just what she wanted.

This wasn't a dream. She wasn't living a waking fantasy.

_He really does...belong to me._

~SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK~

The silence was awkward as Kagome followed the moody female slayer on the meandering path back to the temple. Sango, her brother had called her at some point. The way his watchful eyes heated the back of her neck was awkward too. She still didn't know his name, but something told her knowing it wouldn't make them hate her any less.

_What's the big deal? People are still people, even on opposite ends of the battle field. _

Tired. Cranky. Surrounded on all sides by people who would be more than happy to kill her, if they knew who she was. Kagome trudged along morosely, feeling, of all things, like she desperately wanted a hug. _I shouldn't have yelled at Inuyasha this morning. _She hadn't even gotten the chance to tell him she was sorry. _For everything._

It hadn't mattered to him, she knew. He had still looked for her. Might even still be looking for her, just like always when she got into trouble. If they were fighting. If they had said sorry. None of those things ever mattered when one of them needed help.

It wasn't going to be like that anymore, Kagome knew. Inuyasha had Kikyo. Kagome had her own path to follow. But it still felt like she had lost something precious and irretrievable. Like she had sacrificed it for some tenuous future as fragile as glass.

Not wanting these strangers to see her cry, she swallowed past the lump in her throat.

How could this be the path to happiness?

Her eyes burned with unshed tears as she remembered the bloodstained pelt of Shippo's father. She had gotten angry at Sesshomaru, but it was _her _fault Shippo would never see his father again.

Had Miroku been right? Was she a fool for trusting her guts so blindly when she had put the jewel in his hands? Was Inuyasha's happiness really worth all this? Even as the questions twisted her heart, guilt filled her.

Had Kikyo deserved to stay shackled to Naraku?

Whether this war was just or not...her only way forward was this one.

The walk was long.

The afternoon drew on, and by the time they reached the temple, the shadows had shifted to cast shelter over the steps. They three crossed the threshold over the barrier, and those few making camp closeby glanced up, startled that they were able to do so.

Some few might have taken them for enemies, but Sango cast down her giant boomerang with a clammer against the stone. Though they seemed wary and baffled, those watching turned back to their own business as Kagome also put down her bow and sat on the steps in relief, grateful for this bubble of solitude that separated her from the vast majority of Naraku's forces.

Vast, she considered grimly, was certainly a way to describe them. This wide beach stretched on for miles and miles, far into the distance. Like a miniature desert, it's pretty shifting dunes filled the space between the sea and the western palace a good half mile away. As it was, many of Naraku's forces were still seabound, but the beach was overrun.

Kagome blinked to realise Sango was standing over her, expression furious. "What are you looking at?" The slayer hissed dangerously.

Still surprised someone she barely knew could be so vitriolic, Kagome answered honestly. "My home."

Something flickered in Sango's dark eyes. "Well take a good look then, and thank your precious hanyou for this. He deserves everything he gets."

Kagome frowned. "Look, I don't know what you've heard, but Inuyasha's not a bad person.

He loves Kikyo. He wouldn't have done something like this if he didn't, and Naraku...the things he did to her were sick."

If anything, her explanation only seemed to make the slayer angrier.

"Whatever Naraku's done with his wife isn't my business," Sango snapped back. "But Inuyasha will pay. As for him being a good person, you're either as bad as he is, or in denial. You make me sick!"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome demanded, getting annoyed. She stood, hands on her hips, either oblivious or uncaring to the hand that snapped to Sango's sheathed sword. "You don't even know him!"

Sango barked a dismissive laugh, the dark sound making Kagome's spine go rigid. The two women glared at each other.

It was the other slayer; the one verging between boy and man, that stepped forward.

His expressionless face made Kagome want to shiver. There shouldn't be any reason in the world that someone that young should have eyes like that; dead, like all hope had gone.

"You're wrong," he said quietly, stealing words from her tongue. "We know who Inuyasha is. I can still see his face in my nightmares, when I remember the monster who killed me."

"W-what?" The words fell out of numb lips.

Sango crossed to her to her brother and stood between them defensively, her expression defiant. "Inuyasha destroyed our whole village! He killed our father, and Kohaku too. If Lord Sesshomaru hadn't revived him, my brother would be dead!"

Unrestrained grief roughened Sango's voice. "My father was about to sign your wretched treaty, too! Almost better that he died, instead of being beholden to a King that would betray us on a whim!"

Relief filled Kagome, sweet like water to a drowning person. "No." She said confidently. "That's not true. It's impossible. Inuyasha would _never. _And Toga would never permit it."

Fury lit Sango's face, and belatedly Kagome realised she could have been a little more diplomatic. "And besides," she said hurriedly. "Inuyasha never goes anywhere without me, not without me knowing. How long ago was this? I can tell you where we were and what we did at any time, in any season."

"I know what happened," the slayer snarled, her katana rattling with the force of her grip. "Like I would believe a single word out of your mouth!"

"Sango," Kohaku muttered quietly, a warning.

Abruptly, Sango stiffened. Her face slowly faded to an impassive expression as she regained control. "I don't know what you're up to," she finished coldly, "but put a toe out of line and you're dead. I don't know why Lord Sesshomaru let you live, but betray him and I'll make you regret it."

"Noted," Kagome snapped back, irritated with the slayer's needless threats. If she had _wanted_ to kill Sesshomaru, she would have fried him already. Not, Kagome considered with gritted teeth, that she hadn't already regretted that resolution several times over.

She turned away, sweaty, filthy, and exhausted.

"Where are you going?" Sango snarled after her, catching her by the sleeve.

Kagome yanked herself away, tired of being crowded. "To have a bath and change my clothes! Watch if you're so damn paranoid!"

Moodily, Sango glared after her as she walked away, but after a moment she did follow.

~SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK~

The sky was pink, clouds casting heavy shadows, when Sesshomaru touched down on the sand inside the temple barrier. In other circumstances, the night would have been peaceful. His ears picked up the threads of a heated argument coming from inside, and he felt a headache spring up in his brow.

A youkai of his stature did not avoid uncomfortable situations, so he did not pause before crossing the threshold.

Winding through several corridors into a large antechamber he recognized, their voices threatened the sanctity of his eardrums.

"I'm _not _staying behind!" Kohaku argued furiously. "Lord Sesshomaru said I would stay close to you or him, and that's good enough! You can't treat me like a child!"

"Fighting youkai and humans in normal circumstances is one thing," his sister argued. "But what I heard on the way back here? Naraku might think he has a counter, but until I see it works, I don't want you anywhere near someone who can absorb hundreds of people! From what I heard, it sucks you in if you are anywhere close! How am I supposed to protect you from something like that?"

"But you're allowed to go?" Kohaku returned. "It's just fine if you get sucked in, and I'll just have to keep going on my own?"

Sango recoiled as if struck, her face whitening. "That's- that's different," she managed after a moment.

"How's that different?" He asked, voice quiet and angry.

The slayer seemed prepared to expound, but Sesshomaru intervened. "Enough."

Both siblings started, and Sesshomaru found himself irritated at their inattentiveness. They both turned and bowed quickly, sinking to one knee at his sharp tone.

"Your brother will not be required to remain behind." He commanded sternly. "The strengths and weaknesses of our enemies change nothing. You both knew the risks."

Even as he watched her fist clench, Sesshomaru saw Sango's head sink lower in submission.

"If revenge is no longer what you desire, you are both permitted to go."

Two sets of wide eyes jerked up to his before finding each other. Hesitation, and then silent resolution spoke for them both. He nodded curtly. So be it.

"Where is the priestess?"

Disdain darkened Sango's expression. "She has a room here, as I understand it. I have scouted the temple. There are only two exits, and she must pass through here to leave."

Sesshomaru nodded absently. "Ah-Un is outside. Unload the provisions."

As they moved to obey, he passed them by, following the trail of the priestess. Scents abounded; some he knew, and many he didn't, layering over each other in varying depths. Hers was freshest, and he followed it easily.

When he finally found her in the depths of the temple, the placement of her room surprised him. She was powerful to be certain, but young yet to be an official of such standing. The influence of her father's blood, he presumed, as he slid the paper screen door to the side.

Mildly scented candles lit the dim room. At the far side, a privacy screen and large chest made up a dressing area, complete with a small silver mirror that hung from the wall. One corner was taken up by a modest but comfortable looking futon, and the floor was layered with a large blue rug that suited the various belongings strewn about.

Sango had been correct. This very much looked like a room that belonged to this particular priestess. There was little harm enough, he supposed, in allowing her to continue on in the space that was hers.

Melancholy was old but heavy in the air, intermixed with the scent of her various moods, and a faint tang of salt that was not from the sea. Sesshomaru frowned. The priestess had cried long here, and often.

Before he could think more of it, she came from a back room. Her clothes were dry, but her hair was damp. Bathing, he realised. But she didn't seem embarrassed or shocked to find him here, she had likely sensed his approach.

"Sesshomaru," she greeted quietly, crossing the room to the chest in the corner and taking a comb from inside.

With her back to him, Sesshomaru blinked at the informality of her address.

"You do not have leave to address me by name, priestess," he informed her clinically.

She turned back to him, comb in hand. There was a warmth in her smile he had not expected. "I'm not a fool, Sesshomaru," she replied, seeming amused. "I know you know me."

He had met Saito's wife several times when he had been young. Now that Kagome wasn't spitting fire at him, the resemblance was strong. Discomfited, he wondered if she still lived.

Sitting cross legged on the rug, she began to brush out her hair.

It was odd, he decided, that she could both possess the fury to deride him and yet speak to him as if they were old friends. She seemed nothing like the girl who had argued with him just two hours ago.

Nothing more solid than fleeting impressions fleshed out her character. Her history, unknown. Her motives, unclear. A fragile past bound them together; had made him reluctant to snuff her out, and now this tenuous truce existed between them. It was necessary to understand her more fully, if he intended to let her live.

"You were once the childhood friend of my half brother," Sesshomaru voiced aloud. Though the statement seemed rhetorical, she paused at her combing.

"Yes."

He studied her, but there was no bitter edge to her placid scent. "Are those loyalties intact?"

Curling her knees upward and wrapping her arms around herself, she lowered her eyes. "Yes. He's still my friend."

"Hn."

Choosing a nearby tatami, Sesshomaru sat seiza, preparing himself for a long interrogation.

"You will not commit yourself to battle?" He queried, to confirm it for himself.

"No. I won't do that."

He nodded curtly, both to himself and to acknowledge her resolution. "I will not demand it."

No trace of surprise flickered in her face. She made his gaze steadily, waiting for his next question.

"How long ago did you take orders?"

She blinked, and at last, a trace of unease and confusion emerged at his abrupt switch in topic. "Just under a month ago now, I suppose. But I was practicing for a long time before then."

So… she had sworn herself to the gods within days of Inuyasha's abscondscion with Naraku's wife. The scents in the room and her own account supported his theory that the priestess was unhappy with his brother's choice.

"You will not attempt to escape."

She hesitated, and he arched one brow. "No, not that," she muttered. "Will I be allowed freedom within the temple? One room is too small."

"I will permit it," he allowed. If he intended to make use of her later, goodwill could be fostered now.

After a pause, he relayed his next question; the one that had truly been niggling at him for hours. "You have made it clear you refuse to strike me, though I intend to conquer the west. Make your reasons plain."

Kagome stared at the inuyoukai prince sitting across from her, his face impassive as he moved from one question to the next. If anything, she supposed she was surprised he was being so polite after today's rough introductions. He was different than she remembered, in some ways. It was clear the intervening years had evened his temper; it was more tightly reigned, buried instead of lingering just below the surface.

Still, she remembered how cold his eyes had been as he faced her, bare claws glowing green.

"I don't know what kind of reasons you want," Kagome admitted finally. "I just won't. It's the wrong thing for me to do."

His gaze sharpened, and she knew he wasn't satisfied. "You will stand by while I defeat my father? You will take no action against the force assembled against the one you call friend?" His sharp accusations did sting, if only because her conscience couldn't be torn about this, not if she wanted to succeed. There was no room for indecision now.

"Soon," Kagome said evenly. "Inuyasha will know you are here."

Sesshomaru frowned. "What of it?"

"When he realizes you are here, and why, he will not forgive you. If I return, he will ask me to help kill you."

"If you want your King and hanyou to live, it is what you should have done," he informed her, but Kagome suspected he was intrigued by this line of thought.

"All that I can do to help has already been done," Kagome said tiredly. "Inuyasha and Kikyo must kill Naraku, but where you're concerned, I'm not getting in the middle of it. The King will return from continent with our allies from the Wolf clans soon, and he would be pretty upset with me if I fried half his bloodline while he wasn't home."

So that was why there was no trace of his father's aura as far as his senses stretched.

"I should think he would thank you," Sesshomaru replied coldly.

Surprise widened her eyes and parted her lips, but then she leaned forward, shifting to her knees. "Is that what you think?" She demanded, incensed. "Your father has always wanted you to come home!"

Suddenly, it occurred to Sesshomaru that there could be another motivation for her presence here. Had his father thrown the priestess in his path, hoping he would hesitate to strike? Was she here in an attempt to weaken his resolve? It was, Sesshomaru reflected bitterly, far too late for such efforts to begin.

"Is that your purpose?" He asked coldly.

Her eyes flashed. "Don't worry, I know nothing I say matters to you."

_Then why speak of it at all?_ "And yet," the words rolled off his tongue in insult, and she stiffened.

Finally, a hollow laugh escaped her, far different a reaction that he had expected. "I guess I just can't stand you pretending this is his fault, when you abandoned your whole family over a sword."

Her abrasive accusation scraped over him, and anger ignited, roiling and hot. "This one does not expect you to understand the insult dealt to me when I was denied my birthright," he snarled. "Father knew my ambitions when he chose to bequeath the sword of conquest to the hanyou!"

"Inuyasha!" She cried out. "His name is Inuyasha! And he's your brother! Or had you forgotten how hard he begged your father. He was 7, and he would have given up the Tessaiga if you would just stay!"

"The boy that was is clearly not the man that is," Sesshomaru replied through gritted teeth. "But it only made clear which son was most favoured when father still refused!"

"Inuyasha needs Tessaiga!" Kagome argued hotly. "It keeps him from losing control of his yokai blood, and the gift you received from Inu-papa was equally as precious!"

"A sword useless as a weapon," Sesshomaru dismissed.

Her eyes settled on Tenseiga, sheathed at his waist, and abruptly Sesshomaru realised he was standing, once again almost nose to nose arguing with this slip of a girl.

"Yes," she replied evenly, raising her eyes to meet his again. "I can see it gave you _nothing_ worth having."

Her implication was clear, but Sesshomaru shoved down the fleeting thought of his retainers. Of Rin. "Do not confuse the benefits of circumstance with causality," he growled, reigning in his fury. "You speak of that which you are ignorant."

With arms crossed, she pressed her lips together and glared up at him. As a child, she had possessed the tendency to flounce off, and he half expected her to do so now, but she simply stood there, staring at him with that mulish expression.

At the very least, she seemed to agree the discussion was over.

"You will not leave the temple unaccompanied," he instructed, finally changing the subject.

"It's not like I have anywhere to go," she shot back.

Nodding, he turned away and found a place against the far wall to sit. Stretching out his legs, he glanced up to find her staring at him again with an incredulous expression. "What are you doing?"

He returned her stare blankly, and she flushed. "You're staying here?" She demanded.

_It's not like I have anywhere to go. "_Did you expect you would not be watched? Humans require sleep; I do not."

Flustered, she seemed to flounder before settling on annoyance. This time, she did flounce as she turned away.


	15. Chapter 15

Inuyasha jostled his friend insistantly as he bounded for the military infirmary, but in spite of his efforts, Miroku didn't stir. Swearing violently, Inuyasha leapt over yokai and humans alike, and they all cleared the way when they saw him coming. It was just as well, because he had no intention of slowing.

That fucking Naraku. Inuyasha gritted his teeth in anger and worry, a low growl trembling in his throat. What _the fuck_ had those wasps been?

He burst through the broad hospital doors; the space was already milling with injured, but a sharp call drew his attention. "Prince Inuyasha," Hiroshi, one of the high priests of Amaterasu beckoned him. "Bring your advisor this way."

Eager for help, Inuyasha followed without question, carefully laying the insensate monk down once they reached a private room.

"What's wrong with him?" The hanyou demanded as the human healer began to go over Miroku's vital signs.

"I will need your help to inspect closer to the wound. Please make sure his fastenings are secure."

Grudgingly, Inuyasha did as he was bid, carefully peeling fabric and beads back to reveal skin mottled with purple and blue. Hiroshi's grim expression made Inuyasha let out another curse.

"Inuyasha! Inuya-!" His mate's frantic searching call trailed off as she stumbled into the room. She took in Miroku's form and paled, rushing forward.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called out in warning, fearful of disturbing Miroku's wrappings, but she stopped just short, her fingers hovering over the ugly marring of his flesh.

"Do you know what happened?" He thought to ask as her eyes flickered quickly over the flesh.

"Saimiosho," she answered absently. "Demonic wasps that Naraku breeds. He uses them mostly for spying, but their toxin is potent."

"What do we do?" He asked anxiously as light flickered in her hands. Beside them, the high priest sucked in a breath of shock, but the light faltered and died. Equally stunned, Kikyo bit back tears as her instinctual attempt at healing failed. She had been _good _at this, before.

After a moment where the air seemed void in her lungs, she managed to speak. "T-the poison seeps into musculature, rotting flesh before it poisons the blood."

"Thank you, _princess_ Kikyo." Kikyo instinctively stepped back as Hiroshi pushed passed her. "The information will be most helpful."

Numb, she stood out of place as healing light filled the room. Soft linen burned against her skin, every brush an insult equal to his dismissal. She felt like a fool, dressed like a priestess as she stood beside this man.

Groaning, the monk stirred weakly as light faded, cracking watery eyes open. "Inuyasha?"

"You fuckin idiot," the hanyou retorted, leaning over him. "You nearly got yourself killed."

"Ah, if only...you were...so lucky," Miroku quipped. "What...happened?"

"Some hella nasty bugs. You better keep your wind tunnel closed tight from now on."

A weak groan of pained agreement answered him, and Inuyasha snorted.

Their half hearted bickering did nothing to distract Kikyo from the heavy question on her mind. "Where's Kagome, Inuyasha?"

They exchanged looks. Miroku's face hardened before he looked away, focusing on his bandages in silence. Inuyasha stepped towards her, his palms enclosing her shoulders. "We aren't sure. If she made it she's behind enemy lines. Do you know about anyone on their side who coulda sealed her powers?"

"I-," Kikyo frowned. "There's a priestess of Raijin, Tsubaki, who might be that strong. But I've not heard of her having that ability."

"Tsubaki?" Miroku cut in. "Disciples of Raijin are rare."

"She and I once studied at the same temple," Kikyo admitted reluctantly. "She made the maidens of amaterasu uneasy. She was very capricious and warful, and she developed a technique of sealing yokai within an eye to increase her power. She boasted it would keep her from aging as well, but I cannot say for certain if it is true."

"Well whether it's true or not, we need to get Kagome back," Inuyasha muttered, deep in thought. Feeling terribly small, Kikyo nodded mutely, feeling every inch of her inferiority.

"Excuse me, prince," the high priest cut in. "Lady Kagome was the one who pierced the illusion, staying behind to defend our retreat, and…," the priest hesitated. "Her enemy, I recognized him."

"Who?" Inuyasha demanded. "Who was it?"

Hiroshi lowered his eyes. "Your elder brother, prince. Sesshomaru."

Stunned, Inuyasha recoiled, and then the swearing started. Mouth formed in a snarl, he paced back and forth, and Kikyo thought, perhaps, she saw a sharp flash of pain before anger took root. "That fucking bastard!" The hanyou swore, then paled, whirling abruptly to Miroku. "Kagome-!"

The monk held up a hand weakly. "Peace, Inuyasha. We don't know that he would have, even if things appear that way. Think. Kagome is protective, but she wouldn't throw her life away. Perhaps he spared her. He did know her, before."

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed, head slumped over his hands. "What the fuck are we gonna do Miroku? Dad's gone, Kagome is missing, and my fucking brother is here with Naraku."

"Naraku will attack soon," Kikyo said without thinking, and all three men swung their heads to look at her in surprise. Suddenly self conscious, Kikyo folded her arms across herself. "I- with your father gone, I mean," she stumbled. "He'll want to press his advantage while we are weakened and scrambling."

"Surely he will want to shore defenses on the ground he has already taken," the high priest rebutted in part alarm, part disbelief.

Kikyo stiffened, pushing down the anger that stirred. Cooly, she stared back. "I know Naraku. Have you seen the sheer numbers he has? He won't care about a few thousand more or less, if he can wreak havoc in the city before Toga returns."

"You've said little enough before about his tactics, for one so familiar with him," Hiroshi replied cuttingly, eyes digging into her with accusation.

All the nights and days she had spent alone, the council doors closed in her face while Inuyasha and his father planned flashed through her mind, and she was startled to realise she had resented it. Kagome had been in those sessions often enough. "Nobody asked me," she snapped coldly, and Inuyasha's eyes widened, ears laying back. Both Miroku and Hiroshi seemed shocked by the force in her voice.

Casting a quick glance at the other two, Inuyasha stepped towards her, grasping her arms. "You're right," he admitted, face determined. "I didn't ask you, I'm sorry. But I'm asking now. What should we do, Kikyo?"

"The first thing Naraku would have done is create a strong barrier around his forces. Do we have someone skilled at breaking them?"

The monk and hanyou looked at each other, and then Inuyasha began to smirk. "Hell yeah, I do. Let's keep them entertained while dad's away."

~SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK~

Sorry for the long wait and the very short chapter. I hurt my hand the other week and it is still difficult to type. I will be back to my usual speed soon I hope.

Dia


End file.
